<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Back To The Light by Vague_King</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049710">Back To The Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vague_King/pseuds/Vague_King'>Vague_King</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:40:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vague_King/pseuds/Vague_King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A magical run-in with Macavity leaves Mistoffelees unable to remember his life with the Jellicles. Coricopat and Tantomile have theories on how this has happened, but all Tugger wants is to have his mate back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first story on AO3, largely encouraged by my pals to post it. If you've stumbled on my little story, I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Rum Tum Tugger, allegedly, did not care for a cuddle. Unless of course a certain tuxedo tom was involved. Which, allegedly and no prying Jellicle could prove, said tom was involved one evening or two. Every so often the curious cat would turn in early, much to the disappointment of his adoring entourage. He would feign tiredness or more often, “I need my beauty rest, kittens. Takes a full twelve to look this good,” and send a wink in Etcetera’s squealing direction. Then, with a carefully coordinated time delay Mistoffelees would slip into Tugger’s den. The tribe was none the wiser. While the two knew exactly how they felt for each other it was Tugger’s stud reputation that kept them from revealing it to the rest of the Jellicles. Not that Mistoffelees minded having Tugger all to himself.</p><p>It was on one of these clandestine nights that the magical Mr. Mistoffelees found himself buried in Tugger’s mane, nearly falling asleep to the slow rhythm of his mate’s purrs. There was a chill to the outside air but neither cat could feel it so wrapped up in each other. If anything Tugger was a great heat provider. Best to keep him around even if he is a terrible bore, Mistoffelees thought with a small smile.</p><p>Tugger shifted a little, careful to not disturb the drowsy tom taking up shack in his fur.</p><p>“So, listen, I think Bomba might be onto us,” he said unceremoniously.</p><p>Misto’s head snapped up. “What? How?”</p><p>Tugger glanced at the wall. “Earlier she asked if I wanted to meet at her den tonight and I said I was busy. But I don’t think she bought it,”</p><p>“So she’s not onto <em>us,</em>” Misto said as he sat upright. “You’re just horrible at lying.”</p><p>Tugger scoffed. “I am <em>gifted </em>at lying. Turns out Bomba is also gifted at knowing when I’m lying,”</p><p>“Same thing. She’s not onto us, we’re—“</p><p>A few fearful screams interrupted him.</p><p>Misto watched Tugger’s brows knit together in worry. It was not an expression he wore often.</p><p>“That sounded like Demeter.”</p><p>Without a word the pair dashed out of Tugger’s den. All was normal at a glance but the sound of shuffling feet and high-pitched yelps near the centre of the Junkyard said otherwise. Misto took off in the direction of the commotion. Tugger had to force himself to follow. He had leapt out at first but if there was any danger surely Munkustrap would take care of it. That was kind of his whole thing. Despite his reservations he followed. If Mistoffelees thought it was something they needed to be involved in, then he trusted him full stop.</p><p>At the sight of the scene going on in the middle of the Junkyard, Tugger wanted to run. Or throw up. Though the latter wouldn’t do well for his reputation, he thought grimly.  As if someone had wished for a nightmare that night, Macavity stood poised dead centre of the yard, Demeter standing stock still by his side. Her face read pure panic despite her solid posture. Bombalurina was a safe distance away, curiously covering her eyes with a paw.</p><p>That was it. Just these three. Tugger knew it was late at night but where was the rest of the tribe? Where was Munkustrap? A flash of black and white in the corner of Tugger’s eye answered his next question of ‘Where the hell is Alonzo?’ The slender tom was weaving in and out of piles of trash, trying to keep out of sight.</p><p>“Is there anything we can do?” Misto whispered. He knew better than to make himself known.</p><p>For once Tugger was at a loss. He notably made himself scarce when Macavity dropped by to terrorise them all. The last thing he wanted to do was have a run-in with his older brother. Somehow Munkustrap was able to take all the pain caused by Macavity’s actions and put it far, far away in his mind. Tugger had no such talent. But wherever Munkustrap felt anger towards their brother, Tugger felt fear. He wasn’t ever particularly good at fighting... and he never intended on finding out how much of a disadvantage he was still at. He pawed at his neck almost involuntarily.</p><p>“Tugger?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I said, is there anything we can do?”</p><p>Tugger took a few steps backward. “I-I don’t know. Where the hell is Munk?”</p><p>“Well, it’s pretty late, would he be on a patrol?” Misto offered.</p><p>“Shit,” Tugger muttered. “Yeah, must be.”</p><p>Great. With no Munkustrap and Alonzo seemingly not wanting to get into the fight, they had nothing. Demeter had stopped screaming, which terribly was the only way anyone else would be alerted to the problem. And why wasn’t Macavity <em>doing anything? </em>He only ever seemed to want three things: Demeter, Alonzo, or Old Deuteronomy. He had Demeter within an arm’s reach. An escape could be made easily. But he simply stood there. He was an open target to anyone who could actually fight him.</p><p>An idea hit Tugger. It was stupid, but it was an idea. The very last thing he wanted to do was bring Macavity’s attention to them but Mistoffelees wanted to help. He wouldn’t run this time.</p><p>“Shoot him,” Tugger said quickly.</p><p>“What?” Misto said perhaps a bit too loudly.</p><p>“Shoot him! With your… lightning. Neither of us can actually fight him,”</p><p>“Tugger, I can’t,” Misto said pitifully. “I need to psych myself up, I can’t just do it,”</p><p>“If I had time to get the whole tribe involved in singing your praises you know I would, but I can’t. Can you get it to work without that?” Tugger could hardly believe what he was saying. Although he had to admit, the idea of seeing Macavity getting zapped by his beloved was going to be cathartic</p><p>“Maybe… I’m not sure. I can try,” Misto replied. He did not sound confident.</p><p>“Do what you have to do. I’ll uh, watch him and make sure he doesn’t go anywhere?” Tugger heard himself say these words but they were too nervous to be coming out of his mouth. He nuzzled Misto, partially for his own comfort.</p><p>“You can do it, magical Mr. Mistoffelees.”</p><p>Misto smiled and rounded the corner to… do whatever it was he needed to do. Tugger still wasn’t entirely sure how his mate’s magic worked. He knew it wasn’t going to be a good idea for him to prepare it in nearly full view of Macavity.</p><p>Tugger crouched down and watched. Still the ginger tom did nothing. It was almost like he was waiting for someone to try to fight him. Someone like Munkustrap, who still had not shown up. Tugger glanced over at Bombalurina, who was carefully concealing her face from Macavity. She was moving ever so slowly in Tugger’s direction. Then she made a break for it. She had uncovered her face but her eyes were shut tightly as she took off in a blinded sprint. She barreled right into Tugger.</p><p>Tugger scrambled up and pushed the red queen off of him. This was not good. Bombalurina looked at him with panicked eyes. He’d never seen that look before.</p><p>Macavity turned his attention to the commotion and a wicked grin spread across his face.</p><p>“Now there’s someone I haven’t seen in ages,”</p><p>Tugger was careful to keep his distance. “Yeah, sorry to keep missing you,” he said shakily. The urge to run was overwhelming. But Bombalurina kept her footing straight, she wasn’t going to leave Demeter alone.</p><p>“Why don’t you two join us? I know you’re dying to,” Macavity said, extending one arm to Bombalurina and the other to Tugger.</p><p>Tugger felt his feet move but he wasn’t responsible for it. In reality he knew Macavity possessed the power to control other cats but never quite expected to be on the receiving end of it. It felt… wrong. He tried to fight it but there was nothing he could do to free his limbs. Sooner than he liked he was face to face with Macavity. The ginger tom’s deranged eyes bore into him but he was unable to close his own to shut the image out.</p><p>Macavity’s little entourage now consisted of the Rum Tum Tugger, Bombalurina, and Demeter. Bomba looked like she would claw Macavity’s face off if she could be released from his grasp. It was a welcome change from her panicked look from moments before. Demeter looked petrified. Nothing more, nothing less.</p><p>“You know what, girls,” Macavity grinned. “It’s been too long since my brother and I have had a chance to be together, give us a moment?”</p><p>With a simple flick of Macavity’s paw, Bombalurina and Demeter were in unconscious heaps on the ground. That was new. Tugger silently hoped that whatever Mistoffelees was doing would work. He felt a chill work its way up his spine.</p><p>“Scared, baby brother?” Macavity mocked.</p><p>Tugger shook his head. He worried if he spoke Macavity would detect the palpable fear in his voice.</p><p>Macavity lifted a brow. “No?”</p><p>Tugger felt his arm twist behind his back. It wasn’t exactly painful but it wasn’t a welcome sensation. He felt it push further up. That was even less welcome.</p><p>Macavity got dangerously close to Tugger’s face. “You should be.” he hissed.</p><p>With a sickening snap, blinding wave of pain jolted up Tugger’s arm. In an instant everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Faintly he was aware that he could move his own body again. Not that it was going to prepare him for the ground that was racing to meet him. He heard someone shout his name — was that Misto? A thin, jagged blue line erupted across the sky and struck Macavity. He retaliated with his own line of something fiery, but that’s when Tugger’s vision went dim. A tom screamed but he couldn’t parse out who before the pain in his arm pulled his consciousness under.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>“I just can’t believe you! I trust you to take care of things if I’m not here—“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know,”</em>
</p><p><em>“And that means </em>anything<em>! Squabbles, pollicles, storms, and yes even Macavity. I know that it’s scary for you but Heaviside above if any kittens had been involved he could have killed them. He could have killed Tugger,”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Munk—“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m not finished—“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He’s up.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>Tugger opened his eyes blearily. His mind felt foggy, he wasn’t quite sure of his surroundings. It certainly wasn’t his own den. This bed was far too stiff to be his own. Not to mention that he hated the scent of lavender, which permeated the air. Definitely not his den. And he also wouldn’t have Munkustrap and Alonzo sitting in his den. Wait. Munkustrap and Alonzo? What were they doing here?</p><p>Munkustrap rose from his seat in the corner and approached Tugger slowly. There was a tenderness to his motions, though Tugger could see a tinge of panic in the Protector’s eyes.</p><p>“You’re awake,” he said softly. Tugger heard his brother mumble thanks to the Everlasting Cat.</p><p>“Barely.” Tugger responded. Slowly things started to come back into focus. The realization hit him that this was Jenny’s den, only he couldn’t find her with a quick scan of the room. He only needed to wonder why he was here for another moment. A small shift in his body sent pain shooting up his arm. It felt stiff. Something was keeping him from moving it too much. Something in his mind told him he might black out again if he decided to look down at his injury and he kept his eyes set straight.</p><p>Right, Macavity. He assumed the Mystery Cat was long gone by now or else Munkustrap would not be standing right in front of him. A quick glance at Alonzo showed one solitary scratch down his chest, but it didn’t look so bad. The coward had actually jumped into the fight after all. Probably only after Mistoffelees shot Macavity.</p><p>Tugger sat bolt upright. A grave mistake, since it sent waves of pain crashing over his body, but he stayed put.</p><p>“Where’s Mistoffelees? Is he okay?”</p><p>Munkustrap exchanged a look with Alonzo. The black and white tom only blinked in response. Neither cat said a word. The silver tabby carefully positioned himself in the middle of the bed and gently placed a paw on Tugger’s non-injured shoulder.</p><p>“Munk, where is he?”</p><p>“We put him in Jelly’s den,” Munk replied in a low voice. “He was… crackling? We didn’t want Jenny to get shocked while she was working on you,”</p><p>“What do you mean ‘crackling’?” Tugger knew it was a stupid question, he knew what his brother meant. He just wanted to be sure.</p><p>“His whole body felt electric,” Alonzo answered from the corner of the den. “Munk and I went to pick him up and I felt like my paws were gonna burn off,”</p><p>Tugger sent a pitiful look to the ceiling.</p><p>“Does that mean anything to you?” Munk asked after a painful silence.</p><p>“Yeah,” Tugger said evenly. The goal was to not panic in front of Munk. Especially not in front of Alonzo. He’d never live it down. The curious cat fixed a glance at his brother.</p><p>“But it’s not important right now. Is he okay?”</p><p>“He’s alive.” Munk said wearily. Tugger noted that it was all too possible Munk hadn’t slept at all since yesterday.</p><p>“He got hit by Macavity,” Alonzo put in. “After Macavity… broke your arm… Misto shot him with that lightning he has. Macavity shot back with something. They went like that for a few seconds and both of them went down at the same time. I went in and tried to drag Macavity out of the yard but he sprang back at me and I nearly clawed his eye out,”</p><p>“Thanks for jumping in at the appropriate time, it was really helpful,” Tugger spat.</p><p>Munk sighed. “Don’t start, please.”</p><p>“Well you know I didn’t really feel like getting controlled tonight, Tugger. I was waiting for an opening,” Alonzo returned.</p><p>“So let me, Bomba, and Demeter get controlled, I get maimed, and—“ Tugger stopped short. “Are they okay? The queens?”</p><p>Munk gave him a suspicious look. It was rare for Tugger to be concerned with anyone but himself. “They’re okay. They’re resting.”</p><p>Finally a piece of good news. But back to the issue at hand.</p><p>“Seriously Alonzo, I saw you slinking around, why did you just let that happen?”</p><p>“Tugger I’ve already discussed this with him,”</p><p>“Yeah? Well I haven’t. What gives?”</p><p>Alonzo’s tail twitched. “I would assume you of all cats would know how it feels when Macavity shows up,” he hissed in Tugger’s direction.</p><p>“This isn’t about me. I actually stepped in for once,” Tugger retorted.</p><p>“Which one of you am I going to have to kick out?” Munk said firmly before Alonzo had a chance to reply.</p><p>The silver tabby aimed an authoritative look at Tugger. “Stop it. He already knows that he should have stepped in. It doesn’t help to have you remind him,”</p><p>At this, Alonzo looked relieved. That expression wilted when Munkustrap swiveled his head over.</p><p>“And you know you can’t argue with him, so you stop. It’s the last thing he needs right now.”</p><p>He rose and headed for the den’s entrance. “If I leave to go see if Jelly needs any help with Misto, can I trust you two to not kill each other?”</p><p>“Let me come with you,” Tugger said. His voice bordered on begging but he didn’t care. He had to see Mistoffelees.</p><p>Munk sighed. “It’s not a good idea for you to be up and walking,”</p><p>Too late. Tugger had already started to slide out of the bed, taking care to not move his injured arm too much. At finally looking at it he noticed it was in a carefully constructed splint. Say what he would about Jennyanydots and her rules about mouse behavior and whatnot, but she did good work.</p><p>“Tugger, please,” Munk said on an exhale.</p><p>“I’m going and you’re going to help me get over there. Either that or I shred Alonzo while you’re gone,”</p><p>Munk said nothing but stood at the den’s exit. He didn’t outright say no. A faint smile danced around Tugger’s muzzle. His brother’s exhaustion was his advantage. An alert, well-rested Munkustrap would not allow this.</p><p>It wasn’t the most fun thing in the world, trying to get halfway across the Junkyard half-limping on Munkustrap. Even though his arm was the injured limb, any movement of his body brought little waves of pain. Not to mention the storm in his head. Alonzo, stupid cat, had said Mistoffelees and Macavity had a bit of a magic duel. Tugger told him to do that. If Misto was seriously hurt it was his fault. Had to be. Because of his own fears he had asked Misto to use his powers and now what? He was hurt, possibly gravely. Munk wouldn’t say anything other than assure Tugger he was alive. It didn’t help much.</p><p>After about the millionth time of Tugger asking about the tuxedo’s condition, Munk’s collected demeanour cracked. He stopped walking and let Tugger lean against him.</p><p>“Tugger. I am taking you to him. Why do you keep asking if he’s okay? I wouldn’t lie to you, what do you want me to tell you? Why is this so important?”</p><p>“I just want him to be okay,” Tugger muttered. Now was not the time.</p><p>“I’m sure he’s going to be. Since when do you care about anyone besides yourself and possibly me?”</p><p>Munk definitely needed sleep, Tugger decided. He usually wasn’t this bitchy.</p><p>“I can care about other cats who aren’t myself,” Tugger replied. He could feel his brother’s eyes on him but he wasn’t about to meet that look.</p><p>“Sure, but that’s not like you,”</p><p>“Maybe I’m turning over a new leaf,” Tugger shrugged. Bad move. Mental note, shrugging hurts.</p><p>“Tugger,” Munk sighed. He sounded like he was talking to a stubborn kitten. “What’s going on?”</p><p>“If you get me over there in one piece maybe I’ll tell you,” Tugger offered.</p><p>Munk nodded and kept walking. No use in pressing Tugger further if he wasn’t going to give anything up.</p><p>Tugger could feel the static before they even entered Jellylorum’s den. He bristled. That wasn’t good. He entered with Munk and was surprised to see Demeter and Bombalurina curled up together on the floor of all places. They appeared to be sound asleep. When Munkustrap had said the queens were resting Tugger didn’t immediately think they would be here.</p><p>Jellylorum herself was perched on a dusty pillow, one careful eye open to watch. And near her on what was clearly her usual bed, lay Mistoffelees. He was curled up as if he had simply fallen asleep. From what Tugger understood he had passed out.</p><p>“What are you doing up!” Jelly said when her eye landed on the brothers. She leapt off her pillow and looked Tugger over. He looked a little woozy.</p><p>“You should be laying down, I don’t think I need to tell you that,” she scolded.</p><p>“I know,” Tugger groaned. “I just needed to see him,” he extended his good arm in Misto’s direction.</p><p>“I tried to tell him,” Munk put in. “But he was adamant.”</p><p>“Well since you’re here why don’t you sit down? Both of you,” Jelly smiled and gestured to the pillow she had just jumped from. She was usually the gentler of the two healers. Jenny would have dragged them both by their scruff to the pillow. Tugger obliged immediately, taking the spot closest to Misto. It took a few seconds but Munk followed and sat next to his brother.</p><p>They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Tugger could only focus on Mistoffelees, everyone else in the room had dissolved. Munkustrap hadn’t lied. The slow rise and fall of the tuxedo’s chest told Tugger his mate was indeed alive. A jagged star-shaped black mark in the tom’s white chest worried him. He wasn’t exactly sure what kind of powers Macavity possessed. He never bothered to ask, really. But if it was anything like Misto’s and <em>that </em>is what the magician was struck with…</p><p>Tugger shut his eyes. He reached for Misto’s paw and felt a shock surge through his own at the touch but didn’t shy away from it. This was an all too familiar sensation. Any time Mistoffelees got worked up emotionally his fur tingled with static. Tugger was more than used to being shocked by his mate. Except usually he could offer some snarky comment and joke that the tom had wounded him. None of that would be happening now. Just the lonely sensation of holding Misto’s unconscious paw.</p><p>He could have fallen asleep like that, really, if not for the pain in his arm screaming at him. It felt almost calming to be sitting there. Munkustrap had given up on trying to talk to him, Jellylorum resolved to go sleep in someone else’s den, and it was okay. For a moment it was all okay. Sure, Macavity had attacked them and it was probably going to take Tugger weeks to recover from his injury and even longer to recover from being that close to his older brother, but it was okay. Had to be, he kept telling himself. Is this how Munk did it? Told himself it would be okay long enough until he believed it?</p><p>The small paw flexed a bit and stirred Tugger out of whatever zone he had been in. Misto’s arms moved slightly. Tugger held his breath. He had to be calm. It would be jarring if the first thing Mistoffelees woke up to was his mate fussing over him and choking back tears.</p><p>Misto’s eyes fluttered open. He sat up quickly and took stock of the room. His eyes darted to the pile of Demeter and Bomba on the floor, to Munkustrap, and finally to Tugger.</p><p>“Hey,” Tugger said softly. He gripped Misto’s paw tighter. “Take it easy, okay? I’m so glad you’re awake.”</p><p>Misto blinked. He took his paw back from Tugger and guided it to his chest. His mouth opened and uttered just four jittery words.</p><p>“What? Who are you?”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Uh, who am I?” Tugger echoed. Surely Misto was joking. “It’s me, don’t be like that,”</p><p>Misto gave him a confused look. “I… I don’t know who you are,”</p><p>Munkustrap placed a gentle paw on Tugger’s shoulder and began to slide him out of the way. A defensive growl died somewhere in Tugger’s throat.</p><p>“Misto, are you okay?” The Protector asked. His voice was calm as ever. As if this was a calm situation to be in. Suddenly that no sleep thing didn’t seem to matter.</p><p>“Uhm,” Misto shifted uncomfortably. “My head hurts pretty bad and my chest hurts a little,”</p><p>“Okay,” Munkustrap smiled. “We can handle that. It can’t feel great but we can handle that,”</p><p>Misto tried to smile in return but bit it back. “How do you know my name?”</p><p>Munk’s tail flicked. He kept his face calm and unreadable. “Do you not know who I am?”</p><p>Misto shook his head. He glanced over Munk’s shoulder at the sleeping queens on the floor. His expression went from uneasy to panic in a matter of seconds.</p><p>“I don’t know who any of you are,” he breathed.</p><p>Munk took a few steps back from the bed and nudged Tugger to do the same. The curious cat hesitated. Was he supposed to back up for Misto’s safety? They weren’t a danger to him. Quite the opposite. He looked over at Munk, who gave him a pointed look. He backed away.</p><p>“You asked me how I knew your name. Do you know your whole name?” Munk asked.</p><p>“Mistoffelees,” Misto said without hesitation. “But you called me Misto… it sounds like a good short form of it,”</p><p>“Okay great, that’s a good start,” Munk smiled. “We all usually call you Misto, if that’s okay.” Misto gave a small nod. Tugger recognised the voice his brother was using as his kitten voice. The same voice he used on Victor and Jemima, the youngest kittens. That annoyed Tugger. Mistoffelees was a grown tom. There was no need to bust out the kitten voice.</p><p>Munk shifted his posture. The flicking of his tail slowed. “Do you want me to try to explain things?” Misto nodded but said nothing.</p><p>“Alright. A lot of this is probably going to sound odd, but you have to trust me. I promise that I won’t lie to you,”</p><p>Tugger wanted to scream. Who was Munkustrap trying to tell Misto what was what? That was a job more suiting of Tugger. He knew Misto the best. He’d be able to explain things better to him. There was the feeling that something was being yanked from his paws.</p><p>“We’re all a part of a tribe of cats. We call ourselves Jellicles. My name is Munkustrap, I protect the tribe. This is the Rum Tum Tugger,” at this Munk nudged Tugger affectionately. “He’s my brother and he helps to make sure the tribe is happy. You’re our… Tugger what would you say Misto is? Our magician?”</p><p><em>My mate. </em>Tugger thought darkly. “Yeah. You’re our resident magic cat.”</p><p>Munk nodded. “And you fought with a cat who… has a bit of a vendetta against us. His name is Macavity, he’s another magic cat. You two fought and something happened, I’m not sure what. But you were knocked unconscious,”</p><p>Misto peered over Munk’s shoulder. “Is he gone? The… Macavity?”</p><p>Munk nodded. “He’s gone, don’t worry,”</p><p>“Did he hurt you too?” Misto asked in Tugger’s direction. He was eyeing the splint carefully.</p><p>“Yeah, but I’m fine.” Tugger replied.</p><p>Misto could feel the chill in Tugger’s response without even recognising him. He gathered that perhaps this cat did not like him very much despite his being right there when he woke up.</p><p>“So if everything you’re saying is true,” Misto started. “What do we do? I don’t know who any of you are.”</p><p>Munk, for once in his life, looked unsure. It was a good question. This was uncharted territory. Dealing with the fallout of Macavity’s visits was unfortunately becoming a regular occurrence. He was used to the extra patrols, watching Jenny treat wounds, maybe even letting some of the kittens sleep in his den in the days following an attack from the Hidden Paw. But this… this was something else entirely. Memory loss or whatever this was, it was something he hadn’t dealt with before. He didn’t want to admit that it frightened him a little.</p><p>All at once tiredness racked his body. It was nearly dawn and he hadn’t slept. He just wanted to go back to his own den, settle in with Alonzo and — <em>oh</em>. Alonzo. Munkustrap winced at the thought of his mate. He hadn’t exactly been cordial when he spoke to him. Not that it wasn’t for a good reason. But there likely wouldn’t be any sweet snuggles when he went to his den. He wondered if Alonzo would be there in the first place.</p><p>“I’m not sure,” he said at last. “But it’s late, I think we should all get some rest,”</p><p>As if on cue Misto yawned. “That sounds like a good idea,”</p><p>“There will be another cat here in the morning,” Munk said as he started to drag Tugger to the den’s exit. “Her name is Jellylorum. This is her den, and I promise she’s not going to hurt you. I’ll try my best to be back here before she can ask too many questions and wonder what’s going on,”</p><p>Misto didn’t look convinced. “She knows who I am?”</p><p>“She does, yes. If she tries to ask you about things you don’t know just tell her your head hurts. She’s sweet, she’ll leave you be.” Munk explained.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll do that. Have a good night, I guess?”</p><p>“We will try. Get some rest.”</p><p>Getting Tugger across the Junkyard back to Jenny’s den was an undertaking. As if Munkustrap wasn’t exhausted enough, he was practically carrying Tugger. His brother had basically become a deadweight and wasn’t saying a word.</p><p>“Tugger?” Munk groaned halfway into the trip. “I know you’re in a lot of pain, but can you please pick your feet up?”</p><p>That was without a doubt the last thing Tugger wanted to do. His entire body felt like lead. The pain in his arm was radiating outwards in quick, sharp bursts whenever Munkustrap took a step and dragged Tugger with him. Anxiety pawed at his chest, which didn’t help him feel any more motivated to move anywhere.</p><p>“Sorry,” Tugger muttered. “I’ll try,”</p><p>Munk stopped. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“Oh yeah I’m fine,” Tugger started. “Couldn’t be better. What do you think?”</p><p>Munk sighed. “I know your arm is in pain. That’s not what I meant. You look like you’re about to cry,”</p><p>Tugger straightened his posture immediately. He blinked and stared at Munkustrap.</p><p>“Besides my arm hurting, I’m fine. I just want to go to bed,” he said through gritted teeth.</p><p>Munk narrowed his eyes. He knew Tugger wasn’t being truthful. But he also just wanted to get to bed. Whatever was really bothering Tugger could wait.</p><p>“Let’s get you to Jenny’s, then.” Munk said with some finality.</p><p>Jennyanydots had been waiting for them. Having her patient whisked away while she was off getting supplies did not sit well with her. The Gumbie Cat was fully prepared for a double-edged lecture aimed at the brothers, but upon seeing how exhausted the pair looked she decided on only a stern warning. Tugger was eased back into bed and readily took the pain medicine Jenny gave him.</p><p>Munkustrap looked at the sleeping Alonzo in the corner with pitiful eyes. He wanted so badly to shake the black and white tom awake, apologise for what he’d said, and return to their den together. Common sense said that was a conversation better left for after he’d had a good rest.</p><p>“I’ll be back in the morning,” he said to Tugger.</p><p>“So, in like an hour,” Tugger mused. “Isn’t it almost morning already?”</p><p>“I’ll sleep in. For once,” Munk said, uncharacteristically deadpan.</p><p>“Good for you. Night, Munk.” Tugger replied.</p><p>“Get some rest. I’ll see you soon.”</p><p>With one last longing glance at Alonzo, Munkustrap left Jenny’s den. As the pain in Tugger’s arm began to subside, the anxiety in his chest had room to spread. He was sure Jenny didn’t have a medication for that. Luckily she had settled down as well and likely wouldn’t notice him having a battle with his own mind.</p><p>His head felt fuzzy, like someone had stuffed it with pillow fluff. Thoughts raced in his mind and very quickly Jenny’s den felt exceptionally small. What was he going to do? Misto didn’t know him. His sweet, aloof Misto did not know him. The only cat in the whole Junkyard who made his heart flutter. Oh, Misto was still making his heart flutter now. But not for anything he did.  Was it temporary? Could they fix this? The uncertainty made it worse. About a million different questions raced by his head and for once Tugger truly felt like he was in tune with his inner Munkustrap. No wonder his brother was so tense all the time. This was loud.</p><p>Despite a voice in his head saying it was a bad idea, Tugger imagined it was all normal. He pictured what he would be doing in the moment if Macavity hadn’t shown up. Velvety black fur filled his mind. Involuntarily Tugger began purring. He thought of Misto’s small form wrapped up in his mane, of the unnatural warmth the tuxedo tom could produce. It was surprisingly calming and Tugger found himself finally unable to resist the draw of sleep. It felt nice to let go.</p><p>-</p><p>Tugger awoke and immediately wished he hadn’t. His dreams were filled with images of Mistoffelees curled up in his arms and waking to reality wasn’t pleasant. And then there was the ache in his arm. The pain from hours before had been nothing. This rivalled the immediate snap in his arm, the white hot pain that made him pass out. He fought the sudden lightheadedness.</p><p>Before he knew it, Jennyanydots was hovering over him. He wondered dimly if she had just been watching and waiting for him to wake up. Probably.</p><p>“How are you feeling, dear?” she asked with a smile. Tugger could only respond with a groan.</p><p>Jenny knit her brows together. “You poor thing. Hold on, I’ll get you some more medicine!”</p><p>In moments the Gumbie Cat had given Tugger a mouthful of some rather foul tasting medicine. She instructed him to stay as still as he could so as to not aggravate the injury. She prattled on about the eventual upkeep of the splint, how long he would likely need to be gentle with his arm, how he was going to need to be extremely careful, but he didn’t catch much of it. The medicine worked its way through his aching limb quicker than he expected and the relief was palpable.</p><p>After some more lectures that Tugger still didn’t catch most of, Jenny left her den. She curtly reminded Tugger to keep movement minimal before leaving and then he was alone. Not for long, though. Within what seemed like minutes Munkustrap entered with two unlikely cats in tow. Tugger let out a sigh.</p><p>“Good morning,” Munk said cordially. He looked less rested than usual but much better than the last time Tugger had seen him. “I’ve brought Tantomile and Coricopat with me, I hope you don’t mind,”</p><p>Tugger squinted at his brother. Why would he bring, no offence, the two weirdest cats in the Junkyard? The pair weren’t known to Tugger for much else besides odd stares and occasional unwanted wisdom.</p><p>Munk sensed his brother’s apprehension. “I thought it would be good for them to see Misto since they’re mystics and all,” he explained. “They think they understand what’s going on with him,”</p><p>Tugger’s breath hitched. Munk had kept his tone vague. He didn’t sound hopeful but he also didn’t sound hope<em>less </em>either.</p><p>“So what is it?” he asked.</p><p>The twins approached the bed and gave him wan smiles in unison. Under normal circumstances Tugger would have rolled his eyes at them but he was ready to hang on whatever lofty words they had to say.</p><p>“What is happening with Mistoffelees is a result of magic,” Coricopat started off easily enough.</p><p>Tugger raised a brow. That much was obvious. Cats didn’t just spontaneously lose their memories without some unnatural intervention.</p><p>“After speaking with Alonzo about what he saw, we believe that this is a response to his and Macavity’s magic,” Tantomile explained.</p><p>“It is certainly the only thing that makes sense,” Coricopat agreed.</p><p>Tugger stared blankly at the pair. It was clearly something that only made sense to them.</p><p>“It can be likened to a cat running away when there is danger,” Tantomile explained.</p><p>“Except that it is his mind that is running,” Coricopat clarified.</p><p>Tugger frowned. This… wasn’t making any sense. He knew that their word had more validity to them than anyone else’s. They were the only cats in the Junkyard who seemed to understand Misto’s abilities. But something wasn’t adding up. And the way that the twins seemed to continue each other’s phrases annoyed him. He hoped they would cut to the chase soon.</p><p>“He uses his magic all the time,” Tugger put in, trying to keep his voice as even-tempered as possible. “And nothing like this happens. Why is this happening now?”</p><p>“We suspect that Macavity using his own magic makes the distinction,” Tantomile answered.</p><p>“However we are not sure how vital a role it plays,” Coricopat said.</p><p><em>Great, </em>Tugger thought. Even the tribe’s leading mystics couldn’t really figure this thing out.</p><p>“So let me get this straight,” Tugger groaned. “Something about Macavity’s magic being used made Misto’s memories completely disappear?”</p><p>Tantomile dipped her head. “When you say it in simple terms like that it does not sound very possible. We know this,”</p><p>“Magic works in odd ways, Tugger,” Coricopat said. It almost sounded like a warning. “We do not fully understand it. At this moment we can only infer,”</p><p>“So how do we fix it? Are his memories still there?” Tugger asked.</p><p>The twins nodded. “His aura is still familiar.” Tantomile replied.</p><p>Coricopat took a step backward and Tantomile followed. The pair headed for the exit in tandem.</p><p>“We will return to him later in the day. This issue greatly interests us.”</p><p>And with that the two most cryptic cats in the entire Junkyard disappeared. Tugger gave Munkustrap a pained look.</p><p>“So that’s what we have? A weird magic hunch?”</p><p>Munk brought a paw to the bridge of his nose. “Tugger, please. They’re trying to help,”</p><p>“How is this helping?”</p><p>“They’re trying, Tugger. I know you don’t like them very much but they are trying. And quite frankly their ‘magic hunch’ is the best thing we have right now.” Munk said, exasperated.</p><p>Tugger said nothing in reply. His nothing <em>was </em>the reply. There was nothing to be said. He wasn’t exactly in the mood to argue with Munkustrap about the fact that what Tantomile and Coricopat were suggesting sounded <em>insane. </em></p><p>“I’ll be back later,” Munk said after realizing Tugger was done talking. “I have to go talk to Alonzo. Would you be alright with having visitors?”</p><p>“Depends on who it is,”</p><p>“Etcetera started bawling when I told her what happened to you. I know she would love to see that you’re awake,”</p><p>Tugger couldn’t help but let out a laugh. That poor kitten. It would be a miracle if she would ever get over her obsessive crush on him.</p><p>He gave Munk a small but genuine smile. “Sure, I’ll take fan visits.”</p><p>“I’ll let her know. Take it easy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mistoffelees awoke to discover his headache was finally gone. He’d been sleeping on and off the entire day, each time waking up to find his head still pounding. Finally he was at peace. Earlier in the morning Munkustrap had brought two very peculiar cats to come see him. Their names escaped him but they were a very strange pair indeed. They spoke to him in soft, hushed voices and fragmented phrases that one would begin and the other would finish. He made a mental note to ask Munkustrap about them and possibly ask him if it was necessary to have them around. They weren’t rude in any way but he didn’t feel at all comfortable having them prod him and ask him about his memories (or lack thereof.)</p><p>In fact, every cat he had dealt with aside from the Rum Tum Tugger had been nothing but nice to him. Jellylorum, whose cosy bed he had taken over, <em>was </em>as nice as Munkustrap had promised. She had offered him breakfast the first time he woke up and quickly saw herself out when he complained of having a headache. He wished he had taken the breakfast in the first place, he was dreadfully hungry. Something in the back of his mind told him he wasn’t going to like it if someone offered him a bird so he made another mental note to ask for a mouse if possible.</p><p>After sitting in silence with himself for several minutes, Mistoffelees recognised the frame of Munkustrap entering Jellylorum’s den. So far there was only one silver tabby he’d encountered, though. Wasn’t so hard to recognise the only one around.</p><p>“Oh good, you’re awake,” he said with a smile. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>Misto shrugged. “Better? My head stopped hurting,”</p><p>“That’s great,” Munk replied. His tail was flicking back and forth. Misto noticed the same thing earlier. This was one stressed cat.</p><p>Misto propped himself up on the bed and was again pleased to feel that the pain in his chest had lessened. It still ached but not as sharply as it had before. Munk approached him and eyed the doorway cautiously.</p><p>“Waiting for someone?” Misto asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Munk admitted. He looked a bit guilty. “But only if you’re alright with it. Tantomile and Coricopat suggested I bring your sister to you. I told her to start heading this way,”</p><p>Ah, Tantomile and Coricopat. Those were their names. With them looking so similar Misto wasn’t sure how anyone could tell them apart, or how he ever would.</p><p>“My sister?”</p><p>“Well, actually not exactly,” Munk began. “She’s not your littermate but you both were brought to the Junkyard at the same time and raised together. Would you be alright with me letting her in?”</p><p>Misto paused. He had already met, what, six cats he didn’t know? He wasn’t sure if he wanted another one to add to the pile.</p><p>“This might sound odd, but what does she look like?” Misto asked airily.</p><p>As long as this cat didn’t look like one he already met he was sure he could handle it. Those twins he could <em>not </em>tell apart, and he could hardly remember the queens who had been sleeping on the floor of Jellylorum’s den. Their coat patterns were so similar.</p><p>“She’s all white,” Munkustrap answered. He didn’t seem to even as much as flinch at the question.</p><p>“Sure, she can come. She knows about… me right?”</p><p>Munk nodded. “I told her this morning. I’m trying to keep the number of cats who know about you to a minimum, but it was going to be difficult to not explain it to her,”</p><p>“I understand,” Misto nodded. He thought for a bit and added, “You seem like a good leader, Munkustrap,”</p><p>Munk bristled momentarily at this. His fur settled just as quickly as it rose out of place. “Oh thank you, but I’m not the tribe leader. I’m officially known as the Jellicle Protector,”</p><p>Misto raised a brow. “You seem like you’re leading everyone,”</p><p>“I’m only in charge of keeping everyone safe. My father is the tribe leader,”</p><p>Munk’s replies were coming in a clipped tone and Misto couldn’t help but feel like he had struck a nerve. He didn’t want to press the silver tabby but he also wanted to know more.</p><p>“Is he here? Your father?” he asked.</p><p>Munk shook his head. “No, he doesn’t live here,”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m confused. How is he your leader then?”</p><p>“He’s our spiritual leader who has a divine connection to the Everlasting Cat,” Munk said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. His tail had begun to flick faster.</p><p>“Oh, okay. Makes sense.” Misto decided to drop it. Leader or not Munkustrap seemed like a very important cat, one whose bad side he did not want to be on. He had no idea what kind of power the tabby held.</p><p>“I’ll go get Victoria.” was all the not-Jellicle-leader said before disappearing from the den.</p><p>Mistoffelees sighed. Here he was, angering one of the only cats around who knew about his current predicament. The one who was actively trying to help him and figure things out. If, of course, they were all actually telling him the truth. For all he knew these cats had kidnapped him from his home and magically made him forget his memories. He realised how silly that sounded but it <em>wasn’t </em>out of the realm of possibility, he just had no way of knowing one way or another.</p><p>The cat who Munkustrap brought back with him was the picture of sweetness. Her white fur was immaculately cleaned, not a single hair was out of place. Her beautiful blue eyes were highlighted by a jeweled pink collar. Misto pawed at his own bare neck and wondered why this cat got a collar and he didn’t, since they were supposed to be siblings and all. Munkustrap whispered something to her before exiting the den.</p><p>“Misto…” she said sadly as she approached the bed. Misto was grateful that she kept a respectable distance. “How are you?”</p><p>“I’m okay,” he replied. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to be saying to her.</p><p>The white queen blinked those big blue eyes at him. “You don’t… you don’t know who I am, do you?” <em>If she has a mate, he’s certainly wrapped around her paw with that gaze</em>, Misto thought.</p><p>Misto looked down to avoid the stare any longer. “I don’t, I’m sorry. But Munkustrap filled me in. You’re my sister?”</p><p>She gave a small smile and a nod. “Mmhm. My name is Victoria,”</p><p>“Victoria,” Misto repeated, trying the name out. “I know I can remember that,”</p><p>“I should hope so!” Victoria giggled. “Do you need anything? I want to help however I can,”</p><p>“Is… that why you’re here? To get me stuff?”</p><p>“No, Tantomile and Coricopat thought maybe… if I came in it might help bring some of your memories back?” Victoria said in a small voice.</p><p>“Oh, okay. That doesn’t make much sense,” Misto droned.</p><p>“I didn’t really think it would work,” Victoria admitted. “Those two can be difficult to understand sometimes. They mean well but I don’t think I understand much of what they say,” at this she gave Misto a sheepish smile.</p><p>“Oh thank goodness,” Misto said on an exhale. “You don’t understand them either?”</p><p>Victoria shook her head. “No, not really. But I wanted to see you anyway,”</p><p>Misto wrung his paws together. This poor cat. He had no doubt that Victoria had <em>hoped </em>the twins’ idea would be right. “Well since you’re here, could you maybe get me something to eat?”</p><p>Victoria practically bounced at the question. “Of course! Plato’s doing a hunting training with Alonzo this morning, I’ll ask him to get something for you,”</p><p>Misto stared blankly at the mention of two more cats he didn’t know.</p><p>Victoria took notice of the nonexistent response. “Plato’s my mate. He’s sort of in training to help Munkustrap out with Protector duties. Alonzo is Munkustrap’s second in command, and they’re also mates,”</p><p><em>Second in command? So Munkustrap </em>is <em>in charge! </em>Misto thought. He didn’t dare say that with the cat in question likely being right outside the den.</p><p>“Oh, okay. Well yeah I’d appreciate some food,” Misto replied.</p><p>“I’ll go tell Plato right now,” Victoria smiled. “I’m sure he can track something down for you,”</p><p>“I think I’d eat anything right now,” Misto lied. He thought it was better to not look a gift cat in the mouth.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Victoria asked with a raised brow. “You usually only like mice,”</p><p><em>Did I remember that… or is that something I can’t forget? </em>Misto wondered. Either way, a mouse sounded fantastic. He thought better of telling Victoria that he vaguely remembered hating the taste of bird.</p><p>“That sounds great, Victoria, thank you,”</p><p>“Maybe two, if he can. I’ll see you later, okay?” Victoria eliminated the distance between herself and Misto to give him a small but affectionate rub on the shoulder. Misto didn’t find himself leaning away from her, she seemed trustworthy. He did not return the gesture, though.</p><p>“Okay, see you later.”</p><p>With that the pristine white queen took her leave. At the den’s entrance Misto could hear voices.</p><p>
  <em>“You need to be resting,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ve been laying down all morning,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Your arm is broken. You need weeks of rest,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah we both know I’m not doing that,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay but when your arm heals all crooked because you tried to undermine the careful work Jenny did on it—“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll go lay back down after this, okay?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You promise?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Only if you help me get back over there because uh, it took me way too long to get to this point by myself,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Fine.”</em>
</p><p>A few seconds later Misto watched the Rum Tum Tugger enter the den. His fur looked a bit drab, like he hadn’t groomed it before he ventured out. Not that Misto blamed him. He didn’t think he would be able to groom himself with a broken arm either. Still, despite the unkempt look to Tugger’s coat Misto couldn’t help but notice that he was one handsome tom. He must have looked even better when he was fully put together.</p><p>No matter how pretty Tugger looked, this was the cat that Misto was the least sure about. He knew Munkustrap, Victoria, and Jellylorum were all nice. The twins were… odd, but Misto hadn’t gotten any outright bad feelings about them. But Tugger… hm. When Misto had spoken to him right after he woke up, he seemed pleased. Joyed even. Then that hardened into icy words and a distant gaze for whatever reason. He hadn’t gotten the chance to ask Munkustrap about it yet, what Tugger thought of him. Then again, Tugger probably wouldn’t be here if he wasn’t fond of Misto. Or maybe he was just weird like that.</p><p>Tugger currently had his gaze fixated on him and Misto couldn’t quite place the emotion behind it. Pained was a good word for it. Probably just from his arm.</p><p>“Uh, hi?” Misto said quietly.</p><p>Tugger took the spot he has previously occupied on the pillow next to the bed. Victoria had a better sense of special awareness. Who did this guy think he was?</p><p>“How are you feeling today?” Tugger asked gently.</p><p>“I’m okay,” Misto repeated for the second time in about fifteen minutes.</p><p>“How’s your chest?”</p><p>Misto hesitated. “It feels better,” he moved a few inches closer to the side of the bed.</p><p>Tugger brought his good paw up to rest his chin on. “Good, I’m glad,”</p><p>“No offence I guess, but why are you here?” Misto asked plainly. “I mean, Munkustrap’s keeping a pretty watchful eye on me,”</p><p>The paw came back down. Tugger’s eyes darted to Misto, to the door.</p><p>“I, uh—“ Tugger seemed at a loss for words. It was just a simple question.</p><p>“Since I was with you when you got hurt, I guess I just feel responsible for your recovery?” he said at last.</p><p>“Oh. Well, you’re not,” Misto said matter-of-factly. “So if you want to go back and rest, you can,”</p><p>“I’m fine. Besides I needed to get out and get some fresh air,” Tugger replied. He turned his eyes back on Misto. “You should too,”</p><p>Misto shrunk back. “Oh, I don’t know about that,”</p><p>“Might be nice. I love Jelly and all but her den <em>is </em>kinda stuffy,” Tugger shrugged. To punctuate this he patted the pillow he sat on, sending a cloud of dust to fly in the air. Misto sneezed.</p><p>“There’s probably so many cats out there… I can’t,”</p><p>The thought of leaving the warm comfort of this bed wasn’t exactly terrifying to Misto but it wasn’t very welcome. He had no idea how many cats were in this tribe. His chest ached faintly at the idea of seeing possibly dozens of faces he did not know. And what <em>was </em>the Rum Tum Tugger’s deal? Saying he felt responsible for Misto’s recovery didn’t exactly spell that there wasn’t animosity there. He also wasn’t acting rude. But still, there was something in his tone that Misto didn’t understand. He sneezed again.</p><p>“Munk is making sure the tribe steers clear of this den, don’t worry,” came Tugger’s reply. “Also bless you,” he added.</p><p>Misto perked up. “Really?” Maybe fresh air would be nice.</p><p>“Yeah, we’ve got a lot of nosy cats around here,” Tugger replied. “Best to keep them away entirely so no one tries to poke their nose in here,”</p><p>“That’s nice of him,”</p><p>“It’s just how he is. You going outside or not?”</p><p>Tugger had extended his good paw and Misto assumed he was meant to take it. He didn’t really want to, he was afraid he might hurt the injured side.</p><p>He tapped Tugger’s paw a few times hoping he would take the hint and move it. He didn’t. “I think I can get up fine, thanks,”</p><p>Misto was relieved to find that he hadn’t forgotten how to walk. In fact e headed for the den’s exit like he was born to walk. The sunlight was way more blinding than he had intended and he found himself staggering back into Tugger. More specifically, into Tugger’s mane.</p><p>“Pffllflht,” Misto sputtered. He shook his head. “I’m sorry, it’s just really bright out here,”</p><p>Tugger patted his back and laughed. “It’s okay. Not the first time you’ve done that,”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Oh, just everyone always ends up with a mouthful of my fur if they get close to me,”</p><p>“It would be hard not to, I guess,” Misto shrugged. He spun around and squinted at the sunlight overhead.</p><p>Misto took a sweeping glance at his surroundings. He wasn’t necessarily expecting to be surrounded by… trash? Discarded cans, boxes, cushions, tires, light fixtures, and every other type of garbage he could think of was scattered about. At least there was some order to it. By the looks of it tunnels and pathways had been made throughout the refuse. There was a group of cats far off in the distance but they didn’t seem to see him. Good.</p><p>“Tugger! You didn’t say anything about getting him out of bed,” Munk’s voice came from the left. Misto turned to look. The silver tabby was making his way to them, an exasperated look on his face.</p><p>Tugger rolled his eyes. “He did this on his own, calm down,”</p><p>Munk looked the tuxedo tom over carefully. What he was looking for Misto had no idea.</p><p>“I just wanted some fresh air,” Misto said. Technically that was Tugger’s idea but it was true. “Is that okay?”</p><p>Munk nodded. “It’s fine, but you should be resting again soon,”</p><p>“I will, I don’t want to be out here too long,” Misto replied. Munk said nothing and smiled.</p><p>Misto walked a few feet away from the den. This place seemed pretty big. He wondered how many cats actually lived here. Did he know all of them originally? Was anyone missing him? Besides Victoria, he assumed she missed him.</p><p>As if she could hear his thoughts, Victoria came sashaying back. A lanky tom was walking by her side, a remarkably plump mouse clutched in his paws. Misto wanted to shrink back at the stranger but he assumed this was Plato. The pair approached him with a glint of pride in their eyes.</p><p>“Hi Misto,” the tom greeted.</p><p>“Are you Plato?” Misto asked. The tom’s face lit up and he nodded.</p><p>“Vic, he remembered <em>me?</em>” Plato gaped.</p><p>Victoria frowned and placed a gentle paw on her mate’s shoulder.</p><p>“I told him about you earlier,”</p><p>Plato looked deflated. “Oh,” he turned his attention back to Misto. “I honestly didn’t think I’d get something so fast, but I don’t think anyone told this guy the memo to stay away from the Junkyard!”</p><p>He held the mouse out in front of Misto and gestured for him to take it.</p><p>“Thank you, Plato,” Misto said. “You didn’t have to do that for me,”</p><p>“Too late to take it back now, so I think you have to eat it,” Plato replied.</p><p>“Let’s let him eat in peace, Plato.” Victoria said, taking the tom’s arm. He obliged and the pair went off.</p><p>Misto headed in the opposite direction back to Jelly’s den. To some degree of disappointment, so did the Rum Tum Tugger. Again with Victoria understanding personal space and <em>not </em>Tugger. Misto went inside and flicked his tail, hoping Tugger would take the hint. He did not. He settled on the floor, not wanting to eat where he slept.</p><p>“This is gonna sound stupid,” Tugger said as he entered the den. “I kind of want to make sure you can eat without choking,”</p><p>“I think I got it,” Misto sighed.</p><p>“Humour me, will you? Munk’s got most of the protective genes in this family but I got three or four of them,” Tugger shot back.</p><p>Misto almost choked on nothing. “Oh <em>right </em>he’s your brother,”</p><p>Tugger ran his paw through his mane. “I know, hard to believe,”</p><p>“Can I ask you something about him really quick?” Misto asked. “And then I’d like to eat alone,”</p><p>Tugger leaned against the wall and gave him a quizzical look. “Uh, sure. Shoot,”</p><p>“Earlier I told him he’s a good leader for you guys, and he seemed to get upset over that. Is he alright? I thought it was a compliment,”</p><p>Tugger sighed. He stuck his head outside the den for a brief moment. Upon coming back he stepped closer to Misto. Personal space issue, <em>again</em>. At least he wasn’t sitting down by him again.</p><p>“The simple answer is that Munk takes his role seriously and he’s <em>so </em>serious about it that conflating his importance to leader status puts a kink in his tail,” Tugger said after a bit of thinking.</p><p>“And the not so simple answer?” Misto asked.</p><p>Tugger shook his head. He began to back up towards the exit. “I think you just need the simple answer for now,” he said loftily.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“The complicated answer’s got lots of, uh,” Tugger trailed off. He looked around Jelly’s den, as if her knick knacks and blankets would give him a proper response. “I think it would be more confusing to tell you. Being the Jellicle Leader is taxing, let’s put it that way,”</p><p>Misto eyed him suspiciously. “If you say so,”</p><p>“I do say so,” Tugger replied. “It’s just not important to what’s going on,”</p><p>“Okay,” Misto shifted his sitting position. He didn’t really want to kick Tugger out but he was starving. “You said you’d let me eat alone now,”</p><p>Tugger put one paw out the door. “I technically never said I would do that,”</p><p>“Please?” Misto sighed.  “I’ve already met four new cats today and I’d like a moment alone,”</p><p>“Alright, sure. I’ll tell Munk to make sure you don’t choke. See you later, Sparkles.”</p><p>Before Misto had a chance to ask what <em>that</em> was about, the Rum Tum Tugger was gone. Well, at least he had breakfast.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was funny, the way time passed and the Jellicles went on about their lives totally oblivious to what had gone on the week before. Mistoffelees was grateful that Munkustrap had done his part in keeping the whole thing a secret. He’d heard at least a dozen other names he didn’t know in passing conversation and he certainly didn’t want to have to meet those cats or worry them. Though apparently it wasn’t that difficult of a secret to keep. Victoria had told Misto that he usually kept to himself, occasionally joining in with her to teach the younger kittens how to perfect their gavottes, but otherwise he tended to lay low. The other Jellicles didn’t seem to miss him, much to his relief. Apparently it was Tugger that they missed but Misto wasn’t particularly paying attention to conversations pertaining to the Rum Tum Tugger. He didn’t have a reason to.</p><p>And despite the relief that no one was clamoring to know where he was, Mistoffelees was uneasy. Every time Munkustrap, Victoria or Jellylorum came in to check on him they had expectant looks in their eyes. They wanted him to remember so badly, even if they never said that out loud. He could see stress tightening the corners of Munkustrap’s eyes with every visit the silver tabby made. Misto could only imagine how exhausted that cat was, what with his brother being so badly injured <em>and </em>dealing with… this whole mess. Not that anyone told him to deal with it alone.</p><p>With a week passing by and no additional memories coming up to the surface of his old life, Misto began to wonder what would happen if he left. Starting over sounded okay. He could start over with strangers who never knew him in the first place, make an entirely new life. It sounded a whole lot better than having to look at the pained faces of cats who desperately wanted him back.</p><p>It was a cool evening when Misto began to scope out possible escape routes. Evenings, he had discovered, were a busy time for the tribe. Alonzo grabbed a few others to go hunting, Munkustrap went on a patrol of the perimeter, and kittens were wrestled down to get baths. With everyone occupied it was the perfect time to find a way out. Somewhere he could make a quick dash out in the middle of the night would be best. They’d all wake up, find that he was gone and not even begin to know where to look for him. He could start over and the Jellicles could all go back to their normal lives. Easy.</p><p>The first obstacle was the annoyingly tall metal fence that surrounded the Junkyard. It wasn’t the sturdiest thing in the world but from what Misto could see it encapsulated the whole yard. He knew he could climb it, but a quick shake of the fence revealed it was noisy as all get out. Climbing it would surely draw someone’s attention even in the middle of the night. He scanned the fence for any weak spots and was disheartened to find none. He sighed. Cats came in and out of this place all the time, they had to. How were they getting out? He thought about venturing away from the safety of Jellylorum’s area when a voice startled him.</p><p>“Misto? What are you doing?”</p><p>The tuxedo spun around and bit down a sigh. It was Victoria. She had her head cocked to the side and bore a puzzled expression. A small mouse dangled from her paws.</p><p>“Oh, hi Victoria,” Misto said quietly. “I’m just… exploring,”</p><p>Victoria made a face that said she didn’t believe him. “There’s not much to see back here. If you want to explore why don’t I take you out into the Junkyard?”</p><p>Misto shook his head. “Oh, I’m okay you don’t have to do that,”</p><p>“It wouldn’t be any trouble,” Victoria urged.</p><p>Misto started backing up. He hit the fence quicker than expected. “I’m fine, thank you. I just wanted some fresh air really,”</p><p>“Are you alright?” Victoria took a few steps forward. She took care to keep a good distance between them but Misto felt like he was being cornered.</p><p>“Yes, I just wanted to get some air, I told you,” Misto insisted.</p><p>“You said you were exploring first. What’s going on?” Victoria had stopped a few feet in front of him. The mouse was still in her paws. Was that meant for him? She had been very diligent with getting dinner for him.</p><p>Misto’s body wanted to run. His brain didn’t know where he would go if he let it. He didn’t exactly want to lie to Victoria, after all she was a sweet cat. Then again, telling her defeated the purpose of his secret exit.</p><p>“Uh,”</p><p>“Uh?”</p><p>Maybe she would understand.</p><p>“I want to leave, Victoria,”</p><p>Victoria blinked. “Leave?”</p><p>“I don’t know who any of you are and I hate making you all wait on me. We don’t know if I’ll ever remember anything, I think it would be better if I left and started a new life,” Misto explained quickly. Suddenly he felt small. It didn’t sound like a very good plan out loud, but what else did he have?</p><p>The mouse hit the ground with a soft <em>thud </em>as Victoria brought her paws up to her face. Tears welled up in her big blue eyes and Misto instantly regretted what he said. He didn’t want to make her cry.</p><p>Wait, why didn’t he want to make her cry? He had no stock in her situation. Wanting to leave proved that.</p><p>“Oh, Misto,” Victoria said softly. “It’s only been a week, you have to give it time,”</p><p>“I just feel like it would be easier on everyone,” Misto sighed. He didn’t dare look Victoria in the eye. He had expected her to be fine with his decision. Tears were not on the agenda.</p><p>“It would <em>not </em>be easier. We would miss you so much, you can’t leave!” her voice was shaky.</p><p>“I think it’s for the best…” Misto tried to come up with more to his argument but came up short. Victoria’s reaction had derailed whatever confidence in his plan he had.</p><p>“You can’t do that,” the tears began to fall. “You’re my brother, I need you here!”</p><p>Misto paused. Victoria was on the verge of sobbing. His chest tightened when he looked up to meet her watery eyes. Something at the back of his mind fluttered awake. It was uncomfortable yet familiar. His own voice echoed in his head.</p><p>
  <em>“Vicky, I’m sorry!! Don’t cry!”</em>
</p><p>It was his voice alright. But it sounded smaller, younger. He swatted at his ears, as if that was going to block the voice out. The urge to reach out to Victoria and embrace her was suddenly very strong. He shut his eyes briefly and the image of Victoria wrapped up in his paws flashed by. She looked tiny. Misto felt his tail twitching. Now <em>he </em>wanted to cry. What in the world was happening?</p><p>“Misto?” Victoria’s voice broke his train of thought. Good. He didn’t like where it was headed.</p><p>“I-I need to go sit down,” Misto stammered. He rushed past Victoria and headed for Jellylorum’s den. He heard Victoria cry after him but he didn’t make out what she had said.</p><p>To Misto’s immense relief Jellylorum was not in her den. He rushed over to the bed and immediately got under the blankets. If Victoria was following him maybe she would get the hint. The smaller voice was playing on repeat in his head. He pawed at his ears again.</p><p>Misto sat alone for what felt like an eternity. He had expected Jellylorum to return, or for Munkustrap to come in demanding to know why he was planning to leave, but no one came. The amber glow of dusk dimmed into night and still no one came. He began to wonder if they had all left <em>him </em>instead. Gentle footsteps at the den’s entrance both relieved his worries and heightened them. Misto uncovered his head from the blankets and landed his eyes on Victoria standing meekly at the front of the den.</p><p>“Victoria, hi,”</p><p>She blinked at him. At least she wasn’t crying now. “Misto, what happened?”</p><p>Misto didn’t know how to respond to that. He wasn’t sure what had happened. It seemed like a memory had come up, but it was so vague he couldn’t be sure.</p><p>“Have I ever made you cry before?” was how he decided to proceed.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Have I ever made you cry before?” Misto repeated. “Besides today I mean,”</p><p>Victoria gave him the same puzzled look from before, when she had found him prodding the fence for weaknesses.</p><p>“Not on purpose, no,” came her reply.</p><p>Misto gave her a solemn look. “So I have,”</p><p>“Well yeah but we were kittens that doesn’t really—“</p><p>“What happened? What did I do?”</p><p>“Misto, can you please tell me what happened earlier?” Victoria pleaded. She clearly didn’t know where he was going with this.</p><p>“I will, just tell me what I did when we were kittens?”</p><p>Victoria sighed. She came closer and sat on the edge of the pillow near the bed. Misto found himself not needing to scoot away for once.</p><p>“A little while after we got here, Jennyanydots was trying to teach us and a few other kittens how to dance,” she started. Misto was grateful that her tone wasn’t sad.</p><p>“We had never danced before, so I kept tripping over my own paws and I ran into Plato a few times,” she blushed a bit at the mention of her mate. “And overall I just didn’t do very well for a first try. But you did fantastic. It was like you’d been dancing your whole life,”</p><p>“I can dance?” Misto asked incredulously.</p><p>“Oh yes,” Victoria smiled. “You’re one of the best dancers in the whole tribe. But anyway when we were done with our lesson everyone was coming up to you and saying how wonderful you were, and how you’d be such a sight at the Jellicle Ball—”</p><p>“The what?” Misto cut in.</p><p>“I’ll explain in a bit, not important,” Victoria replied.</p><p>“After everyone had walked away from you, you came up to me and said ‘Well maybe dance just isn’t your thing, Vicky!’ And I know now you meant it nicely, but I felt ashamed that I failed my first lesson so badly and it set me off. I started crying in front of everyone because I wanted to make everyone proud, since they took us in and everything.”</p><p>Misto felt his chest tighten again at Victoria’s explanation. In his mind’s eye he could see a much smaller Victoria, folded in on herself and crying. Plato, still lanky but clearly younger, stood nearby with a worried look on his face. Two smaller patched tom kittens flanked his side, both looking equally confused. And an orange tabby queen was kneeling at Victoria’s side, murmuring comforts to her.</p><p>“And Jenny gave me a tongue lashing for making you cry…” Misto said slowly.</p><p>Victoria gasped. “You remember that?”</p><p>Misto nodded, eyes wide.</p><p>“Misto! You remembered that!” Victoria squealed. She leaned in to hug him and he decided to not lean away from her embrace.</p><p>“This is so good,” she breathed. “I have to go get Munkustrap, he needs to know about this,”</p><p>Misto shrank back. “It can’t be that important,”</p><p>“But you remembered!” Victoria grinned. “And that was <em>so </em>long ago, that has to mean something,”</p><p>“I only remembered because I made you cry,” Misto said flatly. “I’m sorry,”</p><p>Victoria’s smile dimmed a bit. “Well, yes… but still. You remembered, and that’s amazing,”</p><p>“It’s so small, Victoria, I don’t even remember what happened after that,” Misto sighed.</p><p>“But I bet you will! I believe in you,” Victoria nuzzled him affectionately. He had to admit it felt nice.</p><p>“Are you going to get Munkustrap, then?” Misto asked.</p><p>“If he’s not too busy, yes. But first I have to go get your dinner,” Victoria replied.</p><p>Misto’s stomach growled at the mention of dinner. He hadn’t eaten since he first woke up. “The mouse from earlier?”</p><p>Victoria nodded. “I tried to bring it on time for dinner. It’s pretty late now,”</p><p>“Sorry about all that, by the way,” Misto said under his breath. He was feeling more than a little guilty for admitting to Victoria he wanted out.</p><p>Victoria took one of his paws gently. Hers were so dainty even compared to his own. “It’s okay… just, please don’t leave,”</p><p>“I won’t.” Misto said with some finality. He didn’t actually believe what he was saying, but what else was he going to tell Victoria?</p><p>“Good,” Victoria said as she rose from the pillow. “I’ll be right back.”</p><p>She was only gone a moment before returning with the mouse Plato had caught. She told Misto she would let him eat alone while she went to go get Munkustrap. Misto was happy to have the opportunity to eat alone. Meals were quickly becoming his favourite times of the day, he could ask to be by himself and anyone would oblige. Plato was an excellent hunter, Misto had decided after a week of eating his kills.</p><p>As it turned out most nights, Munkustrap was busy. He promised he would come visit in the morning but for the time being he was booked. That was okay with Mistoffelees. He wasn’t really in the mood to talk about the shred of memory he regained. Dinner had made him awfully sleepy anyway. The return of Jellylorum to her den told him it truly was getting late and he eagerly settled down to sleep.</p><p>-</p><p>Mistoffelees awoke the next morning to find Munkustrap already in the den. The silver tabby was plenty occupied, diligently cleaning his paws. Misto coughed.</p><p>Munkustrap lifted his head. “Good morning,” he stopped grooming and set his attention to Misto.</p><p>“Good morning,” Misto echoed. “I guess you want to talk about what happened with Victoria?”</p><p>Munk nodded. “She said you remembered something on your own?”</p><p>“It wasn’t anything big,” Misto said airily. “It was a little thing from when we were kittens,”</p><p>“It’s not little if you remembered it on your own. That’s great!” Munk was smiling fully at him. He looked… proud?</p><p>“Uh, thanks?” Misto shrugged. “I don’t think it’s a huge deal,” He was aware of the fact that Munkustrap had not mentioned his wanting to leave the tribe. Maybe Victoria hadn’t told him about that.</p><p>“I think it is,” Munk replied. “In fact I asked Coricopat and Tantomile to join me when they had finished their morning meditation,”</p><p>Oh, great. Misto hadn’t had the pleasure of dealing with the psychic twins in days, much to his delight. They were quite an odd pair.</p><p>“Munkustrap I really don’t think it’s that big of a deal,” Misto insisted. “It’s one little memory,”</p><p>Munkustrap set a tender look on him. “I know that. But I’ve asked them to come regardless. If there’s anything they can figure out for you, I want them to be able to do it,”</p><p>That sounded quite genuine. “Why do you… care, Munk? You’re plenty busy, you don’t need to spend all your time on me,”</p><p>“I’m the Jellicle Protector,” Munk reminded him. “It’s my duty to help everyone.”</p><p>Misto sighed. This cat was an immovable force, he wasn’t going to get any footing in arguing with him. Coricopat and Tantomile arrived after several awkwardly silent minutes. Misto noted that the two moved in unison, spoke in tandem, and overall seemed to be one consciousness pedaling two bodies. Either they hadn’t been so in sync before or he simply hadn’t noticed. They certainly were a bizarre duo. They looked nearly identical save for Tantomile’s shoulders being just slightly narrower. How anyone told them apart from a distance was a mystery, Misto mused.</p><p>“Mistoffelees,” Tantomile began. She had an even, low voice that vaguely put Misto on edge.</p><p>“We have been alerted to your returning memory,” Coricopat finished. His voice was a bit higher.</p><p>“Just the one,” Misto said flatly. Why was everyone so worked up over <em>one </em>memory?</p><p>“Important nonetheless. Tell us about it,” Tantomile replied.</p><p>Misto recounted the very short tale, decidedly leaving out that he had made Victoria cry solely because he was planning to leave. He did not include that she had cried at all, instead opting to tell the twins that he had simply been talking to Victoria when the memory came to the surface.</p><p>“I see,” Coricopat said with a small nod. “There are no other details?”</p><p>Misto narrowed his eyes. Were these two <em>really </em>psychic like Munkustrap had advertised? If so they knew he was lying.</p><p>“No, that’s pretty much it,” Misto replied. He hoped they didn’t press him. Not in front of Munkustrap.</p><p>Tantomile was silent for a painfully long moment. “Interesting,” she began to back up. Coricopat mimicked her movement without hesitation.</p><p>“Uh, is that it?” Misto asked. He was expecting more of an interrogation.</p><p>“For now that is all.” Coricopat replied.</p><p>“Munkustrap, please follow us.” Tantomile said in the silver tabby’s direction. He nodded and the three of them took their leave.</p><p>Misto chewed on his lip nervously. He braced himself for the punishment of lying to not one but <em>three </em>different cats about something they all considered important. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.</p><p>-</p><p>Munkustrap followed Tantomile and Coricopat for a bit too long. They clearly needed to speak with him but they were making no efforts to stop to make that happen. He had honestly expected them to talk to Misto longer.</p><p>“Guys,” he said after they had gotten halfway across the Junkyard. “If we need to talk we can go to my den,”</p><p> “We have a destination.” Coricopat said without stopping.</p><p>“Mind telling me where we’re going, then?” Munk asked.</p><p>“You will know soon.” Tantomile replied.</p><p>Munk sighed. The twins were so valuable to the tribe and it was impossible for him to dislike them, but sometimes he did wish they would cut to the chase. It was too early in the morning to try to speak their language.</p><p>The twins stopped abruptly and Munkustrap nearly ran into Tantomile. A warning would have helped. He was surprised to see the den they were parked at.</p><p>“Why are we at Jenny’s den?”</p><p>“We need to speak with Tugger,” Coricopat said evenly.</p><p>“I thought you wanted to talk to me?” Munk asked. Again, too early in the morning for this.</p><p>“We wish to speak with both of you.” Tantomile replied.</p><p>Munk raised a brow. “And what does this have to do with what happened with Misto?”</p><p>“You will see.” Coricopat said, bearing an unreadable smile.</p><p>Munkustrap gave them both an exhausted look. “Tugger, you better be awake.” he muttered at the closed door.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <em>Tugger gazed at the ghastly figure eyeing him from the busted mirror in his den. It wasn’t always broken, but he had smashed it recently in sheer frustration. His eyes were hollow. The dastardly charm behind them had disappeared. His mane was a matted mess. Not to mention chunks of it were missing. His coat was dull. Pieces of it had been clawed out too. When was the last time he groomed? His entire appearance read disheveled, desolate and depressed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looked like someone, but he didn’t dare let himself think who.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Outside his den the music of the Jellicle Ball boomed. Had he even been invited? He didn’t remember. His heart lurched at a very familiar set of lyrics.</em>
</p><p>“And not long ago, this phenomenal cat produced seven kittens right out of a hat!”</p><p>
  <em>Those were his words. He wrote them. And who was singing them? None other than his traitorous brother Munkustrap. The Protector had given up on him long ago, and immediately after declaring Tugger a lost cause he took to stealing his mate. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tugger’s chest ached at the thought of Mistoffelees. His beautiful Misto. Gone were the clandestine nights of cuddling and… other things. Gone were the days of Sparkles, the Terrible Bore, and the wonderful world they had made together. Misto had forgotten him after Macavity’s attack, and later grew to hate him after Tugger’s desperation to have his mate back drove him away. The tribe branded him a predator after his romantic advances towards Misto were rejected publicly. Munkustrap had decided he wasn’t worthy of banishment. It didn’t matter, he felt like an outcast anyway. </em>
</p><p><em>And now he had to listen to his brother sing the song </em>he <em>wrote for Misto. That was their song. If he had any tears left he would have cried but those too were gone. No, tonight he had to make one last ditch effort to gain his love back. Those memories were not lost forever.</em></p><p>
  <em>Tugger limped out of his den. His arm had never properly healed and it was one step away from being vestigial. It didn’t hurt much anymore but it made walking quite the task. And dancing, that too was left in the past. </em>
</p><p><em>He peered over the top of a junk pile and saw Munkustrap twirling Misto around. They both were smiling from ear to ear. The rest of the tribe cheered them on. Tugger felt sick. That should be </em>him<em> holding Misto.</em></p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>“Tugger? Are you up?”</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>He wasted no time in hopping down from his perch. It wasn’t too long of a trip down. He aimed for right in the middle of Misto and Munk, but with his wonky walking he landed right behind Misto. Gasps befell the Junkyard. Demeter screamed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Macavity!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Munk grabbed Misto by the shoulders and shoved him away as gently as he could. He set an icy glare on the intruder. A spark of recognition lit up in his eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s not Macavity,” he said to the tribe. “It’s-“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>“Tugger!”</p><p>Tugger’s eyes snapped open. He jolted forward, sending a wave of pain down his arm. A regretful wince crossed his face as he settled back into the bed. Munkustrap was at the bedside, brows knit in worry.</p><p>“Hey,” Munk said softly. He placed a paw on Tugger’s gingerly. “Are you okay?”</p><p>Tugger swallowed hard. “I’m fine,” he lied. “It was just a bad dream.”</p><p>It wasn’t the first time he’d had a nightmare about Mistoffelees. They had started a few days before, coincidentally when Munk had not given him an update on Misto’s condition. The first one had been simple enough, with Misto staring blankly at Tugger as he confessed his love. Next his arm wouldn’t heal properly no matter what Jenny did to it. None of her years of healing the tribe had prepared her for such a traumatic injury, and Tugger watched regret wash over her face when she told him he wouldn’t ever walk properly again. Then Munkustrap began romancing Misto. In each one his own personal appearance resembled Macavity more and more. But this one had been the worst so far.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re okay?” Munk replied. Tugger realised his brother was using the kitten voice on him.</p><p>“I’m fine, Munk,” Tugger scoffed. “And stop talking to me like I’m a kitten,” Being mildly aggressive was the only cover he had. It was taking everything in him to not cry.</p><p>“Sorry,” Munk removed his paw. “I know you just woke up, but Coricopat and Tantomile wanted to talk with us,”</p><p>Tugger groaned. The absolute last thing he wanted to deal with right now was that pair. “Can it wait?”</p><p>Munk shook his head. “I don’t think so,”</p><p>Tugger shut his eyes. “Fine,” he opened them back up after the image of himself as Macavity’s doppelgänger flashed by. “But you’re talking to them, not me.”</p><p>“I can’t make any promises that they won’t want a reply from you,” Munk said with a shrug. “But I’ll try.”</p><p>The silver tabby walked over to the door and let the psychic twins inside. They stepped to the side of the bed, placing themselves equidistant between Tugger and Munkustrap. Simultaneously they put their front paws together, almost in a meditative position.</p><p>“Good morning, Tugger,” Tantomile said warmly. It was the friendliest thing she had said to him his entire life. Tugger sniffed in reply. Keeping composure was harder than he wanted it to be.</p><p>“We take it you are not aware of what happened with Mistoffelees?” Coricopat asked.</p><p>Tugger shot an accusing look at Munkustrap. “No, what happened? Is he okay?”</p><p>“He’s fine,” Munkustrap said quickly. He thought it was best if he responded so there wasn’t time for a Tantomile brand answer.</p><p>“What happened?” Tugger asked. It was directed at Munkustrap.</p><p>“He was talking to Victoria last night and remembered something from their kittenhood,” Munk explained. “He doesn’t seem to think it’s a big deal but we all think it’s a good step in the right direction,”</p><p>Tugger’s heart skipped a beat. “That’s great,” he managed to say.</p><p>“It is!” Munk smiled. “And… now we’re here,” he turned to the twins. “Why are we here? I could have told Tugger this myself,”</p><p>Tantomile nodded. “Of course. We are formulating a plan,”</p><p>“We believe this memory was triggered through a more familial conversation with Victoria,” Coricopat started.</p><p>“Thus it is safe to believe that taking Mistoffelees to familiar places will trigger more memories,” Tantomile continued. Tugger really hated their speech patterns.</p><p>Munk looked slightly confused but he nodded anyway. “I’m sure we can arrange that,”</p><p>Coricopat continued, “It would be additionally helpful if someone who knows Mistoffelees escorts him,”</p><p><em>That would be me, </em>Tugger thought. Obviously he knew who they meant, but the thought still crossed his mind.</p><p>“Oh, right,” Munk said, finally getting it. “I’ll ask Victoria about it later. I’m sure she would be happy to walk him around,”</p><p>“We do not mean Victoria,” Tantomile said plainly. Tugger shifted uncomfortably.</p><p>Munk cocked his head. “Well she’s his sister, and the one who was with him when he had that memory,”</p><p>“This is true,” Coricopat nodded in Munk’s direction. “However there is another who knows him in a purer form,”</p><p>“Who?” Munk sounded annoyed.</p><p>The two trained their eyes on Tugger.</p><p>“Tugger has a special connection to Mistoffelees,” they said in unison.</p><p>Munkustrap choked. “<em>What?” </em></p><p>Tugger wanted to curl up into a ball and disappear. Of course they knew. Of. Course. Nothing got past these two. They weren’t referred to as the psychic twins for no reason. Did they really have to spell it out in front of Munkustrap? He was in enough pain.</p><p>“Uh, I don’t know what they’re talking about,” Tugger offered.</p><p>“It has been evident since the attack that Tugger has a connection to Mistoffelees no other cat has,” Tantomile said, purposely ignoring Tugger’s comment.</p><p>“It is indeed a bond stronger than that of Mistoffelees and Victoria,” Coricopat agreed.</p><p>Tantomile glanced at Munkustrap, who still looked like someone had told him the Everlasting Cat herself was descending. “Therefore we believe he is the proper choice for this task,”</p><p>“Tugger?” Munk said cautiously.</p><p>Tugger blinked rapidly. This was not happening. He and Misto had briefly discussed making their relationship public at the next Jellicle Ball, but they had never settled on anything. They enjoyed what they had being private. The Jellicles were a nosy bunch and the last thing they wanted was an intimacy lesson from Skimbleshanks or older kittens asking them for relationship advice. Of course he wanted to tell Munkustrap eventually. But eventually was an abstract date set far in the future. It wasn’t something staring him in the face demanding answers right now. And Mistoffelees wasn’t here to face it with him.</p><p>He opened his mouth but no words came out. He was faintly aware of Munkustrap leading the twins out of the den but he still felt frozen.</p><p>“Tugger,” came Munk’s kitten voice again. “What’s going on?”</p><p>“I…I..” Tugger tried to say something, anything. But nothing wanted to form.</p><p>“Are they telling the truth? About you and Misto?”</p><p>In an instant the realization hit him. If Misto never gained his memory back, no one besides Tugger would ever know they were together. No one believed him in his nightmares. They all thought he was crazy, left mentally unstable from Macavity’s attack. Not even his own brother believed him and then he took Misto from him, the one cat he truly actually loved and—</p><p>“I love him,” Tugger blurted out. He felt his breathing go rapid and tears pooled in his eyes. “Munk, I love him, and I might never get him back,”</p><p>Munk’s eyes widened but he kept an otherwise composed appearance. “He’ll come back. He has to,” he slid onto the bed and gently wrapped an arm around Tugger, carefully minding his injured arm.</p><p>“I love him so much,” Tugger sobbed into his brother’s shoulder. “What if he doesn’t come back?”</p><p>Munkustrap didn’t know what to say. He was normally very good at comforting upset cats but this was different. Tugger had just admitted something he imagined was deeply private. And he was sobbing. They were kittens the last time he saw Tugger cry.</p><p>“How long?” was all he could think to say.</p><p>Tugger sniffled. “What?”</p><p>“How long have you… been with him?”</p><p>Tugger sat up. We swept his good paw across his eyes. “A bit before last year’s Ball,”</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell anyone?” Munk was grateful to know but he hated that it hadn’t come when Tugger had wanted it.</p><p>“We like it being private,” Tugger looked down at his lap. “And I’ve got a reputation to keep up, right?” he tried to smile but couldn’t find it in himself.</p><p>“I’m sure most of the tribe would be overjoyed to see you give up your stud reputation,” Munk replied. He smiled for Tugger. Sobbing was not a very becoming look on him.</p><p>“Maybe,” Tugger sighed. “We were going to tell everyone soon, really,”</p><p>Munk eased up to give Tugger his personal space back. “You can tell everyone when you’re ready. Your secret is safe with me,”</p><p>Tugger put his face in his good paw. “I won’t have anything to tell if Misto never remembers ever being with me,”</p><p>“He will. That’s why the twins wanted you, apparently,” Munk said. He couldn’t help but be annoyed now. If they had told him without Tugger what their plan was, then perhaps he could have employed a softer approach when explaining it to his brother. Something that didn’t involve Tugger having to admit something he clearly did not want to admit right then.</p><p>“Do you think it’ll work?” Tugger asked. “Me, taking Misto around to places we like?”</p><p>“It’s worth a try,” Munk said. At this point he wasn’t sure what would work. “I don’t think it can do any harm, at least,”</p><p>“Okay,” Tugger sighed. “I’ll do it. Just not today,”</p><p>“Well we’ll have to go tell Misto what the plan is anyway,” Munk replied. “So no, not today,”</p><p>“I need a nap,” Tugger groaned. The past five minutes had given him enough action for the rest of the day.</p><p>“I know you just woke up, but try to get some rest,” Munk said.</p><p>“Hold on,” Tugger adjusted his position so he was sitting up straight. “Can you let them back in? I want to ask them something,”</p><p>Munk raised a brow at him. He assumed talking to the cats who had just outed his private relationship would be dead last on Tugger’s to-do list. He obliged anyway and let the twins back in the den. He eyed them carefully.</p><p>Tugger gave Munkustrap a pleading look and was relieved to find his brother knew what he wanted. The silver tabby exited the den, leaving Tugger alone with the twins.</p><p>“I’m not talking to you about what you just said,” Tugger started with a growl. “Not now. But I need to ask you something,”</p><p>The twins said nothing but nodded at him.</p><p>“I’ve been having nightmares nonstop. They’re horrible, Misto never remembers me and I go off the deep end. They’re not… like they’re not predicting the future are they?”</p><p>“It is doubtful that these dreams are prophetic.” Tantomile said after a long pause.</p><p>“However, it is possible.” Coricopat finished.</p><p>Tugger wanted to throw up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the last chapter I had prepared before I posted, so there will be a wait for the next one cos I have not written it yet! But this one is longer than the last two so I'm hoping that makes up for it. If you've gotten this far I sure hope you've been enjoying the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tugger did not immediately feel ready to be the cat to chaperone Mistoffelees around the Junkyard. After talking with Tantomile and Coricopat about the nightmares he wasn’t sure if he could see Misto at all without being upset. Of course Tugger knew they weren’t real, but the twins had made them sound like a slight possibility. That in and of itself was horrifying. He couldn’t bear to think about the vague possibility of them being prophetic. And then on top of that there was Munkustrap knowing about his relationship. Ugh.</p><p>The thing was… he wasn’t exactly <em>upset </em>that Munk knew. He had wanted Munkustrap to be the first one to know. Misto had wanted Victoria to be right behind Munk on the list. It was just the fact that he hadn’t actually orchestrated the ordeal of letting his brother know. If Tantomile and Coricopat hadn’t seemed like they genuinely meant no harm, Tugger would have strangled them by now. Unfortunately malice wasn’t in their personality, so he had to save his strangles for someone else.</p><p>After Tugger had calmed down following the information bomb he managed to have a constructive conversation with his brother about the whole thing. Munkustrap was, thankfully, incredibly understanding about Tugger’s wanting to keep it a secret. After all, he had done a very similar thing with Alonzo. It would have been awful hypocritical of him to be upset with Tugger for being so secretive.</p><p>A couple days passed before Tugger felt truly prepared. He had been wandering the Junkyard as best he could to figure out where he would take Misto. The first major appearance Tugger made in the main area of the yard was met with much fanfare. Etcetera nearly fainted at seeing her idol finally feeling well enough to grace everyone with his presence. Tugger flashed her an award-winning grin and she did indeed faint after having not seen him properly saunter for days. Sweet girl. She visited diligently every single day from the moment she had learned what happened to Tugger, often bringing him cat treats and excessive praise. Tugger had lost count of how many times she had declared him her hero for fighting off Macavity. He hadn’t had the heart to tell her that he did not fight the Hidden Paw.</p><p>With Etcetera truly occupied, Tugger settled on a prime location to take Misto. He wasn’t sure if <em>he </em>was ready to go there, but it was the best shot he had at awakening some memories in his mate.</p><p>It was a chilly morning when Munkustrap strode into Jennyanydots’s den to collect Tugger for Operation Misto Memories. Tugger had gotten more than tired of sleeping in Jenny’s den but she had <em>insisted </em>he stay until his arm was fully healed. She understandably did not trust the curious cat to be responsible with his injury if he was left unattended.</p><p>“Good morning,” Munk said evenly. His face read calm but his tail told a different story. The jittery movement of Munk’s black-tipped tail told Tugger that his brother felt as uneasy as he did about this.</p><p>“Morning,” Tugger replied. He straightened his back and was relieved to not have excruciating pain shooting up his arm for once.</p><p>“Are you ready to do this?”</p><p>“I’m ready to get out of this den, if that’s what you mean,” Tugger said slyly.</p><p>Munk let out a laugh. “I’m sure Jenny will let you go in a few weeks,”</p><p>“Did you talk to Misto? Does he know what we’re doing?”</p><p>Talking to Munkustrap about Misto felt odd now. Tugger had taken to not asking about Misto as much as possible, despite Munk being okay with their relationship. He hadn’t allowed himself to believe that this little adventure would work, let alone <em>mention </em>Misto around Munk.</p><p>“I talked to him yesterday, yes,” Munk nodded. “He’s not entirely sure why you’re the cat going with him though,”</p><p>Tugger squinted. “Why not?”</p><p>“Well I didn’t tell him about you two,” Munk gave Tugger a regretful look.</p><p>“What?” Tugger tried to keep the growl in his voice buried.</p><p>“Tantomile and Coricopat suggested that we let him come to remember these things on his own, so I didn’t tell him that you two are mates. I just told him you’re close,” Munk explained.</p><p>Again with the twins not exactly ruining things but not helping at all. Tugger rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Well what did Misto say? About us being close?” he asked hopefully.</p><p>“Well he didn’t react badly, if that’s what you’re asking,” Munk replied. He didn’t exactly want to tell Tugger that Misto continued to ask why Victoria couldn’t do it.</p><p>“That’s good,” Tugger sighed. “Munk, you think this will work?”</p><p>Munkustrap gave a small shrug. “Tantomile and Coricopat seem to think it will,”</p><p>Tugger rose from the bed and only winced a bit. The pain in his arm was getting less intense and as much as he hated to admit it, Jenny’s care was working.</p><p>“But do <em>you </em>think it will work? I don’t really care what they think, and you know that,” Tugger droned.</p><p>Munk leaned against the wall and gave Tugger an uncertain look. “I don’t know, Tugger. I don’t really understand how any of this works. I hope it helps, but I don’t know what I think,”</p><p>A slight grin passed over Tugger’s face. “So there <em>are </em>things that the almighty Jellicle Protector doesn’t know?”</p><p>“A few things, yes,” Munk rolled his eyes. “Go get started.”</p><p>Tugger nodded and headed outside of the den. With a few day’s practice he was able to perfect this little three-legged walk that didn’t aggravate his injury. Normally his pride would have kept him from doing something so awkward but once he saw Pouncival and Plato trying to emulate it he realised it was impossible for him to be uncool to the other Jellicles. Plus he didn’t have to rely on anyone else to get around anymore, which was liberating.</p><p>It was early enough in the morning that not very many cats were out. Good. Tugger couldn’t afford any distractions today. He entered Jellylorum’s den and was relieved to not find its owner sitting inside. Heaviside bless Jelly for respecting Misto’s privacy and opening her den to him. Misto was sitting in his usual spot on the bed, pawing at some yarn. He appeared to be attempting to knit something but Tugger knew all too well that Misto had no idea how to knit.</p><p>“Morning, Sparkles,” Tugger said coolly. Indifference was his choice emotion to mask the palpating going on in his chest.</p><p>“Is that your normal nickname for me?” Misto asked without looking up from the yarn.</p><p>“One of them,” Tugger replied. “I’ve got a few more,”</p><p>Misto didn’t reply, focusing his attention solely on the tangled mess of yarn in front of him. He clearly wasn’t getting anywhere with it.</p><p>“Uh, you ready to get going?” Tugger approached slowly. He knew that memory-less Misto liked his space. Normally the conjuring cat wouldn’t mind Tugger being near him.</p><p>“Sure, I just—“ Misto raised his paws only to find them hopelessly tangled in the yarn. “I’m a bit stuck,”</p><p>Tugger stifled a laugh. It was far too adorable a sight.</p><p>“Need some help?”</p><p>Misto shot a look at Tugger but it softened once he realised Tugger was being genuine.</p><p>“Yeah, please? Jellylorum was trying to show me how to knit but I guess I’m not inclined to it,” he said pitifully.</p><p>Tugger chuckled a bit as he used his good paw to help unwind the yarn from Misto’s paws. “You never were,”</p><p>“Oh… I take it this isn’t the first time I’ve been horrible at this?” Misto asked.</p><p>“You tried once before after Jenny made this rainbow blanket,” Tugger explained, working quickly but gently to untangle the yarn. “You thought it would be fun and, yeah you got your entire upper body wrapped in yarn. It took Victoria and Jemima ages to get you out,”</p><p>“Guess I won’t go near yarn again,” Misto mused.</p><p>“Probably a good idea,” Tugger laughed. “So you ready to go now?”</p><p>“Yeah, but quick question. Is everyone going to want to talk to me?”</p><p>Tugger shrugged. “Probably, but I’ll fend them off. I have a lot of influence around here.”</p><p>Misto only rolled his eyes at that. Tugger tried not to smile but this was as close to normal as possible. Misto never laughed at his obviously hilarious comments. The pounding of his heart had calmed, diffused by the yarn calamity.</p><p>They exited the den and it hit Tugger that he couldn’t simply take Misto to the places he had planned. He had to give him a proper tour of the Junkyard, and do it around the other Jellicles. It wouldn’t be very helpful to just bounce him from one location to the other and not give special context. As much as he didn’t want to he strode out into the most central part of the Junkyard, where the Jellicle Ball was held. Munkustrap was poised on the tire, his favourite spot. Alonzo wasn’t too far away, perched on the dilapidated old oven. It was a wonder the thing wasn’t disintegrating. Munk had tried to get rid of it before until Alonzo begged for it to stay, claiming its sunbathing possibilities were invaluable. Asparagus, Plato, Cassandra and Electra were all relaxing in various sun drenched spots elsewhere.</p><p>“So before I take you anywhere I just wanted to show you around,” Tugger said with absolutely no grandeur. “This is the… well it doesn’t really have a name, it’s just where everyone usually gathers,”</p><p>Misto didn’t reply, he was too busy taking it all in. His expression was unreadable as his eyes scanned the large open space. Tugger could see his mouth twisting in confusion when he landed on a cat he didn’t know.</p><p>“Don’t worry, they’re not going to bother you,” Tugger assured him. “Sunbathing spots are a hot commodity around here, they’re not going to give them up that easy,”</p><p>“Got it… uh, is Munkustrap okay?” Misto asked. Tugger glanced over at his brother, who was sitting stock still as usual. He might as well have been a statue. Maybe he wasn’t blinking. He probably wasn’t blinking.</p><p>“Pfft, he’s fine,” Tugger scoffed. “He usually looks like that. He’ll go hours without moving when he’s on the tire,”</p><p>Misto nodded slowly. “Uh, okay. If you say so,”</p><p>“I do say so. Anyway this is where most of everyone spends their day if they don’t have anything to do. I like to come out here at least once, get everyone riled up,” Tugger explained.</p><p>“Is that your job around here?” Misto asked. He sounded only half serious.</p><p>“I guess so,” Tugger shrugged. “I’m pretty good at it,”</p><p>“It must get loud if everyone spends their time here,” Misto noted.</p><p>“Yeah, it does. You don’t like to be out here much,” Tugger was relieved to realise he had a perfect segue to move elsewhere.</p><p>“Misto!!!” came a high pitched call from across the yard. Tugger’s neck snapped in the direction of the voice and sighed when he saw Etcetera careening towards them.</p><p>“Who is that—“ was all Misto could get out before Etcetera reached them.</p><p>“Misto!! I’m so happy to see you, it’s been so long! Have you been busy?” Etcetera squealed.</p><p>“Uh, y-yeah I’ve been very busy,” Misto said quietly.</p><p>“Have you and Tugger been doing stuff together?” the kitten asked, her eyes sparkling with anticipation.</p><p>Tugger stepped in between them and stared down at Etcetera. He could never be outright rude to his number one fan, so he chose to send her into fangirl heaven instead.</p><p>“Cettie, sweetheart,” he purred. “Misto and I are actually pretty busy today, but maybe later I can come back out and say hi?”</p><p>Etcetera’s grin threatened to split her face. “Can Jemima and Electra come by too?!”</p><p>“Of course they can,” Tugger smiled. “But for now, I need Misto unbothered, okay?”</p><p>Etcetera nodded about a million times. “Okay, okay!! I’ll be waiting right here. I won’t even get lunch!”</p><p>Tugger couldn’t help but laugh a little. “You should still do that. See you later, doll,” He made sure to flick her nose with his tail as he walked away, urging Misto to come with him. It sent the young queen into an absolute squealing fit.</p><p>“What did you just do?” Misto gaped.</p><p>“Played to my strengths, Sparkles.” Tugger said rather ominously.</p><p>Tugger guided Misto away from the centre of the Junkyard, away from any other cats who might want his attention. So much for a lengthy tour. He headed straight for his original destination. The carved pathways of junk became narrower as they approached an area of dens. Some cats preferred to have their home situated closer to the back of the Junkyard, as far away from the din of the tribe as possible. Mistoffelees was one of these cats. His den backed up to the perimeter of the Junkyard, it was one of the quietest places around. Asparagus, Victoria, and Demeter were his closest neighbours.</p><p>Tugger approached an antique looking luggage chest and looked at Misto expectantly.</p><p>“Where are we now?” Misto asked.</p><p>“Home,” Tugger said quietly. He half expected Misto to know where he was, but the empty look Misto was giving him made his heart sink. Standing on his toes he reached up to the lid of the chest to knock it open.</p><p>He looked back at Misto. “C’mon, it’s way roomier inside than it looks,”</p><p>“Uh…okay. After you?” Misto shrugged.</p><p>Tugger jumped up swiftly despite his arm and disappeared into the chest. Misto followed suit but landed rather inelegantly, falling right at Tugger’s feet.</p><p>“Nice landing, Sparkles,” Tugger snorted.</p><p>“Thanks,” Misto groaned.</p><p>Tugger sat and took stock of the interior of the chest. Even though Misto hadn’t occupied it in over a week it reeked of lavender. Tugger hated the scent but tolerated it for his mate. An intricately embroidered cushion served as Misto’s bed and several little trinkets surrounded it. A worn deck of cards were splayed outside their box, next to them a matching knife and fork lay together in an X formation, a decorative collar was hanging on the chest’s interior by a rusty nail.</p><p>Misto’s voice interrupted his thoughts. “You still haven’t actually told me where we are,”</p><p>“This is your den,” Tugger sighed.</p><p>“I live <em>here</em>?” Misto gawked. “It’s so cosy in here,”</p><p>“Yeah… it is.” Tugger frowned. He grabbed one of the playing cards and stared at it for a long while. The eight of spades. Of course that’s what it was.</p><p> -</p><p>
  <em>“You’re never gonna guess, Sparkles,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m much better at card tricks than you think,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Prove it,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re holding the eight of spades,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Uh… sure?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“…. How do you not know what card it is?!”</em>
</p><p><em>“I can’t </em>read, <em>Misto!”</em></p><p><em>“Let me see— ah! It </em>is <em>the eight of spades!”</em></p><p>
  <em>“You could be lying, I’d never know.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Trust is like, half of magic. You have to trust me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>Tugger sighed. The card trick was one of the first Misto had shown him. He wasn’t always the first cat Misto practiced magic on, but soon he became the one Misto felt most comfortable with. Soon not even Victoria got to see them first. If Misto failed to perform a trick properly Tugger would just gently encourage him to try it again until he got it right. A myriad of routines had been practiced relentlessly in the very spot Tugger sat. What he wouldn’t give to be part of that again.</p><p>A squeal interrupted Tugger’s thoughts. “This is so pretty,” Misto said gleefully. He had a long rainbow cloth wrapped over his paws. “I own this?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Tugger replied. “You use it in your magic shows,”</p><p>Misto cocked his head. “I do magic shows?”</p><p>“I told you you’re a magician,” Tugger said. “You do shows for the tribe,”</p><p>“That’s… nice? Am I good at it?”</p><p>“You’re the best at it.” Tugger tried to smile but couldn’t find it in himself.</p><p>This was supposed to be working. Tantomile and Coricopat had been sure that Misto’s memories would begin to return with familiarity. What was more familiar than his own den, all of his possessions? Why wasn’t this doing anything? Tugger’s heart began to pound at the idea that the twins could have been wrong.</p><p>“Is this my collar?” Again Misto’s voice broke into Tugger’s train of thought. He had snatched the intricate collar from the wall and was eyeing it like an excited kitten. It was shiny purple with a silver moon charm hanging from the ring in the front.</p><p>“Oh, yeah,” Tugger nodded. “I gave that to you,”</p><p>Misto gave him an incredulous look. “<em>You </em>gave this to me?”</p><p>“You always felt a bit left out that Victoria got one, so I found this one for you,” Tugger explained. He pointedly left out that he had Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer steal the collar for him. That was beside the point.</p><p>“Well… it’s beautiful. Do I not wear it often?” Misto asked. He was trying to unclasp it and failing spectacularly.</p><p>“Here,” Tugger didn’t ask for permission to take it from Misto. His own paws were shaking a bit but he got the ends unhooked. “May I?”</p><p>“Uhm,” Misto paused. Tugger wanted to scream, or cry, or both. He <em>also </em>pointedly left out that Misto didn’t wear this collar <em>ever </em>because Tugger had given it to him as a token of affection. But he wanted to have contact with Misto so badly, even for just a moment.</p><p>“Sure, go ahead,” Misto said at last. Tugger let out a breath he had been holding for too long.</p><p>“Turn around real quick so I can get this on you,” he said quietly.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>“Tugger, it’s beautiful! Where did you get this?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“… Not important where I got it. I’m just glad you like it,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I love it! You really didn’t have to get me anything,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, a year is a long time for me to be attached to uh… well, anyone, so I thought you deserved something special,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t have anything to give you though,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I bet you’ll figure something out. Now turn around so I can put this on you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>It was easy enough to put on and in moments Misto was sporting his not-so-new accessory. Misto pawed at it gently and grinned. Actually grinned. Finally Tugger let himself smile. This wasn’t <em>his </em>Mistoffelees, but he was excited over his own possessions nonetheless. It was a welcome change from seeing his mate so confused and borderline angry all the time. Maybe this <em>was </em>the change, maybe he’d be remembering everything in moments. Tugger knew that was silly to hope but he couldn’t help himself.</p><p>“I wish there was a mirror in here,” Misto mused. “I want to see what this looks like.”</p><p>An idea hit Tugger. “I know where we can find a mirror,” he said all too quickly.</p><p>Misto’s ears perked up. “Really?”</p><p>“Yeah, when we’re done in here I know where we can go,” Tugger tried to contain his excitement. Why he hadn’t thought of this before he didn’t know.</p><p>“I mean, when do we say we’re ‘done’ with this?” Misto shrugged. He scanned over the den and something else caught his eye. He reached under the cushion and produced a shiny dome attached to a chain. His eyes practically danced at it.</p><p>“What’s this?” he said softly.     </p><p>“Oh, it’s like a human thing,” Tugger replied. He wasn’t really looking at the object. “Keychain is what they call it? I found that for you in a pile of good trash,”</p><p>“The stars aren’t as pretty when they’re so small, but this is nice,” Misto smiled. “I bet I could see Orion, if this wasn’t so tiny,”</p><p>Tugger was about to make a snarky comment when he realised what exactly Misto was holding. It was a keychain with a night sky trapped in it. How the humans managed to get that huge sky into something so small he had no idea. But Misto knew the stars, even if he didn’t know what the object itself was. Tugger wanted to shake Misto by the shoulders at this revelation but he thought better of it. He remembered Munkustrap telling him Misto didn’t think remembering something from kittenhood was a very big deal. The last thing he wanted to do was make Misto uncomfortable. Still, it gave him another idea for later.</p><p>“Uh, yeah, it’s pretty,” he said finally. “You can take that with you if you want,”</p><p>Misto shook his head. “I’ll leave it here, I don’t want it to get lost,”</p><p>Tugger shrugged. “Suit yourself. Ready to get going?”</p><p>“Yeah…” Misto seemed to hesitate. His expression was unreadable.</p><p>Tugger cocked his head. “You good?”</p><p>“I’m okay,” Misto nodded. “But, do you think I’d be allowed to sleep in here tonight? If I come over after everyone else has gone to sleep, no one will come up to me and start talking, right?”</p><p>Tugger pondered that for a moment. Truth be told there was no physical reason Munkustrap had secluded Misto to stay in a den that was not his own. Tugger still couldn’t sleep in his own for Jenny reasons.</p><p>“I’ll talk to Munk about that later,” Tugger replied. “I don’t think he’d say no,”</p><p>Misto smiled. “You’d ask him for me?”</p><p>“Well, yeah, he’s my brother. He basically can’t say no to me.” Tugger said haughtily.</p><p>“Right, okay,” Misto dismissed him. “I’m ready, let’s go.”</p><p>Exiting the den proved much harder for Tugger than entering it. His arm gave him a bit of trouble but he managed to get out on his own. Misto made quick work of getting out, looking every bit a pampered sweet house pet sporting his collar. Tugger hoped to the Everlasting Cat no one would notice and ask about it. He wordlessly led Misto to their next destination, weaving in and out of junk piles so as to not catch any unwanted eyes.</p><p>-</p><p>Mistoffelees wasn’t quite sure where the Rum Tum Tugger was taking him. The fluffy tom offered zero explanation as he limped ahead of Misto. He clearly knew where he was going but wasn’t keen on sharing that information.</p><p>Truth be told Misto just wanted to stay in the den he’d just been in. His den, Tugger had explained. His den with his things and his bed and,<em> oh</em> the lavender. It smelled divine in there. It was the most at ease he had been since the incident, even with Tugger hovering over him. Except maybe Tugger wasn’t exactly hovering, he was just observing. Guiding Misto through unfamiliar territory. He still wasn’t sure why Victoria couldn’t have been the one to do all this, he certainly trusted her more than Tugger. Her demeanour was sweeter and Tugger just seemed off in so many ways. When he talked it sounded like he was about a million miles away, like he’d rather do anything besides tote Misto around.</p><p>Then again, he apparently did give nice gifts, which was something positive. Misto pawed at the collar around his neck, the smoothness of the band against his fur was oddly calming. He couldn’t wait to see what it looked like on him.</p><p>Tugger stopped unceremoniously at a dusty bureau. It had been painted long ago, strips of brown were peeling off of it to reveal unstained light wood. Otherwise it looked pretty sturdy.</p><p>“So where are we now?” Misto asked. The fact that Tugger wouldn’t explain anything until asked about it was beginning to wear thin.</p><p>“My den,” Tugger responded in a voice so quiet Misto wasn’t sure he heard him right.</p><p>“This is your den?”</p><p>A nod from Tugger and another unceremonious move to pull one of the drawers open. It seemed impossible with only one arm working at it, so Misto offered some help. The drawer opened just enough to fit them both. Tugger disappeared in the blink of an eye, only the plume of his tail visible from the drawer’s opening.</p><p>“C’mon, this is much easier to get into than your den,” Misto heard Tugger mumble from the inside.</p><p>Misto looked around to make sure no one else was around to intrude before slipping into the drawer. It, like the luggage chest, was roomier on the inside. Or maybe that was just due to the lack of anything inside. He noted there wasn’t a bed or any blankets or… anything cosy whatsoever. </p><p>“Do you not sleep here?” Misto asked, puzzled.</p><p>“Not in this drawer,” Tugger replied. He tapped the drawer over their heads and a conveniently cat-sized circle fell out from it. “I sleep up there in that one. This is like, the decoy den,”</p><p>Misto didn’t bother to ask why Tugger would need a decoy den in the first place unless someone in this tribe was dangerous in some way. He watched Tugger scurry up into the hole in the ceiling and followed suit.</p><p>The area he followed Tugger into was <em>much </em>nicer than he would have expected for Tugger. A scrap of plush carpeting covered the floor, a clean, fluffy bed was off to one corner and the whole den smelled of sandalwood.</p><p>“This is nice,” Misto said rather plainly. He didn’t want Tugger to get too proud of himself.</p><p>“Thanks, I haven’t been in here since the accident,” Tugger said sadly. “It was really nice when we—“ he stopped and cleared his throat, “when I left it last,”</p><p>Misto didn’t exactly want to know what that slip up was about. A quick scan of the room showed no signs of the famed mirror Tugger had supposedly dragged him there for. “So where’s that mirror you promised me?”</p><p>Tugger pointed at the ceiling. “It’s up there,”</p><p>“You have another level to this thing,” Misto stared at him in mild-mannered shock.</p><p>“Of course, I deserve the biggest den in the Junkyard!” Tugger smirked. He tapped on the ceiling as he had done before and slinked up into the next level of the den.</p><p>There was another bed on this level, albeit smaller than the one Misto had just seen. What was this cat doing with a huge den and <em>two</em> beds, he wondered. A thin red cloth was hanging on the walls by various nails and pins, and next to the bed there it was: the mirror.</p><p>Misto found himself the most excited he’d felt in days as he rushed over to the mirror to see how he looked with the collar. At seeing his reflection staring back at him, he realised he had largely forgotten what his own face looked like. He was relieved to see he certainly hadn’t forgotten how to groom properly, his fur looked nice and clean. But for a brief moment the face that reflected back at him had been a stranger. Nevertheless the collar looked spectacular. He watched himself do a twirl and giggled. Actually giggled.</p><p>A glint of gold caught Misto’s eye after his twirl and he noticed a spiked collar hanging on the wall almost behind the mirror. He hadn’t noticed it when he first glanced over the room. It was obviously Tugger’s collar, but it had a gold star hanging from the ring. The one Tugger was currently sporting had nothing decorating it save for spikes. For whatever reason he felt compelled to pluck it off the wall and take a look at it. The gold star was flat metal, not the three-dimensional charm that was hanging from his own. He turned it over in his paws and saw a tiny inscription on the backside of the star. He had to squint in the dim light of the den but he could make the three words out.</p><p><em>To Tugger, </em><em>♥</em> <em>Misto</em></p><p>Uh, what? He turned to Tugger, who seemed completely unaware of what Misto had in his paws. Instead he looked absolutely enraptured with the red fabric hanging from the wall, for whatever reason. In all honesty Misto was feeling a bit lightheaded at what he just read and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to ask Tugger about it. Quietly he put the collar back in its spot and approached Tugger, maintaining a good distance between them.</p><p>“Is this wall very interesting to you?” he asked, trying to keep his voice even.</p><p>Tugger jumped, like he wasn’t even expecting Misto to be there. He may or may not have squeaked. “Not the wall, what’s on it,”</p><p>Misto stifled a laugh at Tugger’s jumpiness. “So what’s on it?”</p><p>“That’s how you brought Old Deuteronomy back,” Tugger said airily. He wasn’t looking at Misto, only at the fabric. Misto noted that Tugger very much did not seem present.</p><p>Misto raised a brow, not that Tugger was seeing it. “How I did what now?”</p><p>Tugger gestured for Misto to sit. He obliged and unexpectedly Tugger sat right beside him. He was wringing his paws and struggling to make eye contact so he settled on the opposite wall.</p><p>“So, like I told you you’re our magician,” Tugger started. He didn’t sound upset, which mysteriously flooded Misto with relief.</p><p>“I don’t know how much anyone’s told you about our tribe’s traditions, do you know about the Ball?” Tugger asked him. Misto shook his head.</p><p>“Alright,” Tugger nodded. “The Jellicle Ball is our favourite. Every year we get together as a group and we sing and dance and, as my brother says, rejoice.. And Old Deuteronomy, our leader, my <em>dad, </em>is there. Last year during the Ball, Macavity, the cat who attacked us, kidnapped my dad and disappeared. Munkustrap and his whole patrol went out looking for them but they couldn’t find any evidence Macavity was even here,”</p><p>Tugger glanced at Misto. He looked strangely pleased despite what he was talking about clearly not being fun to dwell on. At least Misto assumed it wasn’t.</p><p>“Everyone was so upset and I just had to do somrthing, you know? I knew you had magic abilities, I had seen you make things disappear and reappear. So I just took a chance on that and had the whole tribe help me hype you up, because you weren’t going to just try it on your own,”</p><p>The skeleton of a tune danced around the back of Misto’s mind.</p><p>Tugger smiled. A big, genuine smile. “And you took this fabric,” he pawed at the red tapestry on the wall. “And you did it. You actually did it, you brought him back from wherever Macavity had him and you brought Old Deuteronomy back to us,”</p><p>Misto wasn’t so sure he had powers great enough to manifest an entire cat.</p><p>“I was so proud of you in that moment,” Tugger looked like he was having a hard time keeping the smile off of his face. “I’m <em>still </em>proud of you. And my dad was so proud of you, and Munkustrap was in the best kind of shock about it, and the whole tribe suddenly realised that you are one talented cat, Mistoffelees,”</p><p>Misto wasn’t sure what to say. It sure was a fantastical story, but there was honestly no way that a little magic cat like him could do what Tugger had just described. It wasn’t possible right?</p><p>“I keep the fabric just because it makes me happy. It reminds me of what you did, I like having it around and everything,” Tugger seemed to be trailing off.</p><p>“Uh,” Misto wasn’t sure what to say. “Wow? I did that?”</p><p>Tugger nodded gleefully. “You did!”</p><p>It was quite odd seeing Tugger display an emotion that wasn’t indifference or calculated charm aimed at another cat. Misto knew Tugger’s reactions were genuine but he really wasn’t sure about the story. That easily could have been made up. And then there was still the star pendant.</p><p>“That’s… impressive,” Misto managed to say. He didn’t want to tell Tugger that he didn’t exactly believe him.</p><p>As if Tugger suddenly gained a sense of awareness, he toned his expression down to match Misto’s lackluster one. “Yeah, it was really impressive,” his voice was back to being cool and indifferent.</p><p>“Do you mind if I go get an early lunch?” Misto said suddenly.</p><p>“It’s a bit early for an early lunch,” Tugger smirked.</p><p>“Maybe, but I don’t know my head feels weird,” Misto half-lied. His head <em>did </em>indeed feel weird, but not because he was hungry in the slightest. He wasn’t sure he liked where this story was leading, where the pendant was leading, where all of the gifts Tugger supposedly gave him were leading.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Tugger asked, ears perked up in concern.</p><p>“I think so,” Misto said as he rose from the bed. “Is there anywhere else you were going to take me?”</p><p>“Just one more place, but it can wait until later,” Tugger replied. “I’ll come find you.” he added.</p><p>“Okay, see you in a bit,” Misto said. He scurried out of the den as if his life depended on it.</p><p>The realization hit him all too late that he didn’t know where he was in relation to the haven of Jellylorum’s den. He figured he could backtrack to his own den, but then he still wouldn’t be able to find his way back to the den he was supposed to be in. Cautiously he padded out from behind the junk piles he found himself surrounded by. Luckily there wasn’t a single cat to be seen in whatever area he had stumbled upon.</p><p>Not for long. A tall red queen strode in from the left, stretching her long limbs in the late morning sun. Mistoffelees recognised her as one of the queens he had woken up to find in Jelly’s den, one who had been attacked by that Macavity character. She could certainly help him get to where he needed to be. But what was her name again?</p><p>“Hey, Demeter?” Misto called out. It was the only name that came to the surface but it sounded right.</p><p>The queen turned her attention to him. A playful smile spread across her face as she sauntered over to him.</p><p>“Close,” she smirked. “I’m Bombalurina,”</p><p>“Oh,” Misto deflated a bit. He was so certain he remembered that name correctly. “Sorry,”</p><p>Bombalurina’s wicked smile softened. “No need, at least you remembered a name. Nice collar, by the way,”</p><p>“Oh, thanks,” Misto shrugged. No time to admit that Tugger had given it to him. “Anyway, can you help me back to Jellylorum’s den? I don’t want to ask Tugger to help me,”</p><p>Bomba was now truly interested. She raised a brow and leaned in. She towered over Misto’s small frame. “You were with Tugger?”</p><p>“Yeah, Tantomile and Coricopat’s orders,” Misto droned. Those were names he knew all too well at this point.</p><p>“Ah, gotcha,” Bomba nodded. “Sure, I can take you over to Jelly’s,”</p><p>Misto breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you. The last thing I need is to run into someone or something else I don’t know,”</p><p>As if Bomba could not look more quizzical, her eyebrow arched higher. “Something else?”</p><p>Misto sighed. He sat down pitifully and looked far up at his new interrogator. “Can I ask you something?”</p><p>“Of course. So long as it’s something I know,” she winked.</p><p>Misto shrugged that off. Most of these cats had weird mannerisms. “What do you know about me and Tugger?”</p><p>“You and Tugger as individuals or you and Tugger together?” Bomba asked.</p><p><em>Together. </em>There was a word. “Uh, like are we friends? Munkustrap said we were but I don’t know what to think, really,” Misto said.</p><p>“Ah,” Bomba smacked her lips. “You know, I’m not sure what I know about you two. As openly sociable as Tugger is, he’s notoriously tight-lipped about his personal life. He likes to me more myth than cat, I think,”</p><p>“And me?” Misto asked meekly. This Bombalurina sure had a presence.</p><p>“You’re exactly the same. Well, you’re not as out there as Tugger, but if anyone asks you about your personal life you turn into a mute.”</p><p>Misto shrank back. “Well… I’m sure I have a reason?”</p><p>Bomba shrugged. “Probably. Though I will say Tugger’s at least got his eye on you, but I’m sure you’ve already noticed that,”</p><p><em>Not until earlier in the morning</em>, Misto mused. He had half a mind to ask Bomba about the collar but he thought better of it. But the fact that someone else had noticed before that Tugger seemed to have a thing for him, was… interesting to say the least. Misto wasn’t very interested in thinking about that further so he switched angles.</p><p>“Can I ask you what the Jellicle Ball is?” he wanted to see if Tugger had been truthful about the tale he’d woven.</p><p>Up went the quizzical brow again. “Sure. It’s our yearly celebration, we all get together to dance and sing, and at the end of the night Old Deuteronomy will choose one of us to go up to the Heaviside Layer, if you know what that is,”</p><p>Misto didn’t, but that wasn’t relevant. At least Tugger hadn’t been lying about what went on during one of these Jellicle Balls. “What happened at last year’s Ball?”</p><p>At this Bomba flopped dramatically onto the ground and let out a long sigh. “Too much happened last year,” she threw an arm over her face. “This year had better be normal,”</p><p>Misto wasn’t sure if continuing was the best course of action, but he had to know. “Did… did Old Deuteronomy happen to go missing last year?”</p><p>Bomba sat up, eyes narrowed and trained on Misto. “He did. Do you remember that?”</p><p>“No, Tugger told me,” Misto said immediately, paws raised defensively.</p><p>“Oh,” Bomba replied. “Yeah, Macavity came around and messed a lot of things up. But you brought Old Deuteronomy back to us, which was honestly one of the more amazing things I’ve seen in my life,”</p><p>Misto’s stomach somersaulted. Unless Bombalurina was in on this whole charade with Tugger, which he suspected she was not, she was telling the truth.</p><p>“How did I do that?” Misto asked innocently.</p><p>Bomba rested a paw on her chin. “I’m not really sure. You had this gigantic piece of fabric, you put it on the ground, did some little flourishes, and he was back. Like I said, one of the more amazing things I’ve seen.”</p><p>She prattled on some more about little details but Misto had stopped listening. Tugger had not lied. He had absolutely been telling the truth. Which probably meant that the gifts truly were all from him. The star pendant probably was actually from Misto to Tugger. With love. Misto felt his chest tighten and his head started to spin. What was going on with him and Tugger?</p><p>A red paw in his face thankfully disrupted the swirl of thoughts in his head. “Misto?”</p><p>“What? Sorry. I think I zoned out for a minute,” he said slowly.</p><p>“Let’s get you back to Jelly’s den, you might need to lay down.” Bomba grabbed Misto’s arm and helped him up. He was thankful for once that someone was taking pity on him.</p><p>Bombalurina carefully guided Misto to Jellylorum’s den, evading other cats like she was born to do it. Misto also suspected that the queen had a good ‘Don’t you dare come talk to me,’ face to flash at everyone. He wasn’t as far from the den has he would have thought and in minutes he was back in his usual spot on Jelly’s bed. Bomba bid him an informal farewell and finally he was alone.</p><p>-</p><p>Several hours passed before Misto had to face Tugger again. He more than hoped Tugger would simply drop the last place he wanted to drag Misto off to but to Misto’s dismay, he showed up anyway. The rest of the day had gone by quietly enough, Misto napped for most of it to avoid having to confront what all of the new Tugger information meant.               </p><p>So when the Rum Tum Tugger poked his head into Jellylorum’s den well past sundown, it was all Misto could do to not groan. This was the last cat he wanted to spend more time with. He didn’t want to think… things.</p><p>“You ready to go, Sparkles?” Tugger asked, hanging half in and half out the door.</p><p>“Not really,” Misto droned. Maybe if he acted disinterested enough Tugger would back off.</p><p>“You’ll like this one, I promise,” Tugger said coolly.</p><p>“I didn’t <em>not </em>like the other ones,” Misto reminded him.</p><p>Tugger ignored that. “You get to leave the Junkyard for this one,”</p><p>That got Misto’s attention. His ears perked up. “Where are we going?”</p><p>“Well that would ruin the surprise, wouldn’t it?”               Tugger threw his paws in the air. Misto could tell it was a sarcastic gesture, somehow.</p><p>“I guess so. I don’t want to be out too long, though.” Misto said as he leapt up from the bed. The less time with Tugger the better.</p><p>“I’ll have you back before your bedtime, promise.” Tugger said with a sweet smile. Misto didn’t like that he wasn’t annoyed.</p><p>The activity level of the Junkyard in the early hours of the night was something to behold. Cats that Misto had never seen or heard before were scurrying about, kittens were still awake playing games. It was rather loud. The chance to actually escape it for a bit sounded like a dream even if it was with Tugger.</p><p>Misto followed Tugger through a relatively easy path down one side of the Junkyard. He had expected a route out to be much more difficult to get to. Tucked away though, in a decidedly hard to find corner, Tugger ushered Misto to a small hole in the fence. This what exactly what Misto had been searching for days before. If he had searched just a little longer, and if Victoria hadn’t found him, maybe he could have been far away by now. Then again, maybe he didn’t want to be. He didn’t know.</p><p>A crisp breeze passed over Misto’s shiny fur as he exited the Junkyard. The piles of junk inside made it impossible for a cross breeze to find a foothold. Misto drew a long breath and smiled. The night felt amazing.</p><p>“Not too far from here.” Tugger mumbled mostly to himself, Misto assumed. He picked up the pace and headed off to the right.</p><p>At last Tugger stopped and Misto assumed they had reached their destination. He found himself confused and even a bit angry that Tugger had dragged him all the way out here just for a field, but at least the weather was enjoyable.</p><p>“So… a clearing?” Misto said flatly.</p><p>Tugger settled down into the grass, his face heeding the velvety black sky. “Not just any clearing. Sit,”</p><p>Misto eyed him cautiously but did as instructed. He positioned himself on his back, a relatively good distance away from Tugger.</p><p>“What’s so special about this clearing?” Misto asked.</p><p>“Look up.” Tugger replied, waving a paw to the heavens.</p><p>Misto looked straight ahead and let out an awed breath. As far as his eyes could see the sky was dotted with beautiful, twinkling stars. The moon had decided to be shy and was only a sliver amongst them. It was as if some ancient being spilled diamonds all over the sky.</p><p>“Oh,” Misto said quietly. “It’s not just some clearing.”</p><p>“It’s the best place for stargazing I know of.” Tugger replied smugly.</p><p>Misto recalled the keychain in his den and found himself surprised at the human’s ability to put such a beautiful backdrop on something so small. It was still beautiful even in miniature. Suddenly Mistoffelees felt a wave of calm energy wash over him. There was a silence in the clearing he hadn’t experience in, well, ever. As long as he’d been awake from the ordeal with Macavity. The absence of noise, the breathtaking stars above him, he felt wrapped in safety.</p><p>“We are so small,” he said quietly. He was mostly talking to the stars but he knew Tugger was listening.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“We’re so small. All of those stars, they’re so far away. There could be a cat on one of them and they would never know we existed,”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Think about it. They’d be far away, and they would be living their own lives, and we’re here. It’s kind of nice, don’t you think?” Misto was smiling.</p><p>Tugger sat up, Misto could feel the tom’s eyes on him. “I don’t follow,”</p><p>“I just mean like, we’re not all that important,” Misto said, sitting up to meet Tugger’s gaze. “And it’s nice. I don’t want to be important,”</p><p>“Where is this coming from?” Tugger asked. He sounded thoughtful for once.</p><p>Misto shrugged. “I don’t know, just a gut feeling? We’re small and I really like it,”</p><p>Tugger frowned. “Oh, right,”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Tugger shook his head. Clearly something had bothered him but Misto couldn’t tell what changed.</p><p>Tugger rose and cast an upward glance to the stars. “Anyway, I promised you’d be back in no time so we better get going,”</p><p>“We just got here,” Misto frowned.</p><p>“Yeah well it’s not the best idea to hang around here for too long,” Tugger replied. There was an edge to his voice but again Misto couldn’t make out what the issue was. “Pollicle dogs sometimes hang around here,”</p><p>“Oh. I don’t want a run-in with dogs while I’m trying to look at the stars.” Misto sighed.</p><p>“You certainly don’t. C’mon Sparkles, let’s go.”</p><p>Wordlessly Tugger brought Misto back to the Junkyard and everything in his posture screamed that something was wrong. Minding the obvious limp from his injury, his body was stiff, his face set hard. Misto wasn’t exactly worried but he didn’t know what had set Tugger off. He wasn’t about to ask, though. Tugger delivered Misto to Jelly’s den, safe and sound, and turned tail without another word.</p><p>As much as Misto wanted to ponder what on earth Tugger’s problem was, his mind wandered to the clearing. It had been so relaxing. The stargazing, though short, had been very fun. When he started telling Tugger about the scale of the universe, and he nuzzled Tugger’s arm—</p><p>Wait what? That. Did not happen. No nuzzling happened. They were spaced very far apart, thank you very much. Was he just remembering it wrong?</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>“I have no idea what you’re talking about, but I love it,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“One day I will get you to understand,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Probably not. But we’ll see.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>His head was hurting. Was he remembering another time? He was so confused. He just knew he didn’t engage in any nuzzling with Tugger.</p><p>Okay. He had to return to the clearing. Something had happened to his head. Maybe if he went back to the clearing he could think about it better. Maybe he’d be able to actually dig into what had happened that morning, the things Tugger had said with little to no explanation, the Jellicle Ball magic act. Yes, that’s absolutely what he needed. Some quiet time to himself with no one around but the unjudging sky above. It was the best shot he had to sort out whatever scene his mind was supplying to him.</p><p>It took ages for the din of the Junkyard to finally die down. Misto kept a close eye and ear on the activity level to scope out the perfect time window to hop out of. After what felt like hours the footsteps finally ceased and the voices hushed. Finally it was his time. He was grateful that he didn’t have to worry about waking Jellylorum, she had been staying in her brother’s den for the past several days. One less cat to worry about alerting in his daring midnight escapade.</p><p>Misto exited the den and followed the path Tugger had taken him on before. It was wonderfully easy to follow. The scents were also familiar from before making the trip even easier. He found the break in the fence and slipped out completely undetected. This was it, pure freedom. He knew he was able to just run and never come back but he didn’t exactly want to run away anymore. The desire to be alone with his thoughts outweighed his desire to be alone, period.</p><p>He padded off to the clearing. The grass where he and Tugger had been sitting was still pushed down and everything. Misto lowered himself onto his spot, took a deep breath, and smiled.</p><p>The smile didn’t last long. His ears swiveled around. There was a rustling in the distance. But this was a clearing after all, it was likely just a mouse or a rat.</p><p>“Excuse me?” a deep, exasperated voice nearly made Misto jump out of his skin and die. He spun around to have a look at this invader of his relaxing time. The voice belonged to the most ragged looking cat Mistoffelees had the displeasure of looking at. Long claw marks marred his matted coat. Misto couldn’t even tell what colour it was supposed to be.</p><p>“Can you help me? I don’t know where I am.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hii all, thank you so much for your support for the first few chapters of this story, it's totally floored me. Apologies for this being so far out from the last update, I promise I haven't abandoned this story or anything. I really hope you all like this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mistoffelees took in the sight before him. The bedraggled cat who stood hunched over a few feet away could barely stand. He was covered in scratch marks, some of them oozing blood. He also needed a bath badly. His sunken yellow eyes were worn out well beyond what Misto assumed were the cat’s years. The thought crossed Misto’s mind that perhaps this was just a Jellicle he didn’t know. But then again any Jellicle would know they were close to the Junkyard by scent alone, so that idea was out. That and Jellicles seemed to be more well-groomed than this.</p>
<p>It seemed a bit of a stupid idea to approach him, but Misto walked towards the cat, taking care to be cautious.</p>
<p>“Are you alright?” he asked timidly.</p>
<p>The cat looked up pitifully. “Not a bit,”</p>
<p>Misto edged closer. He still didn’t want to get within a paw’s swipe of this ragged looking thing, but something told him he could let his guard down. He had a feeling even he could fight this one if it came to that.</p>
<p>“What happened to you?”</p>
<p>The cat, noticing that Misto wasn’t much of a threat, flopped to the ground. “I’ve been wandering around for days,” he started. Curiously he started bathing himself. Misto decided not to comment that it would take more than few hours to groom the mess of a coat. “And every cat I come across attacks me. I don’t know why. I’m never expecting it, so I haven’t fought back. I don’t know what’s going on,”</p>
<p>Misto sat too, still a good distance away. “That’s… odd. Maybe cats around here are just rude?” he suggested. Truth be told he had no idea how cats outside of the Junkyard acted. Everyone within its confines was more than pleasant. He shuddered to think perhaps he had dodged a bullet in not leaving the safety of the Jellicles.</p>
<p>“They seem to be,” the cat scoffed. “Where are we, by the way? I’ve been trying to ask, but again I just keep getting mauled when I try,”</p>
<p>“Uh,” Misto paused. He hadn’t the slightest idea where he was besides ‘near the Junkyard where I supposedly live.’ It wasn’t ever important to ask anyone where he was, really.</p>
<p>“You know, to be honest I’m not sure,” he admitted. </p>
<p>“Oh what a relief,” the cat across from him sighed. “That makes me feel better,”</p>
<p>Misto shrugged. “It’s not very important, I guess,”</p>
<p>“Guess not,”</p>
<p>After the cat had groomed some of the dirt and dried blood off of his fur, Misto could see a fiery orange coat emerging. He could also see some gnarly bite wounds that had been hidden under the grime.</p>
<p>“You look really hurt,” he said, almost mesmerised at the sight of the orange fur revealing itself. “I know other cats have been rude to you, but maybe you should come with me? There are a lot of healers where I’m from,”</p>
<p>The dusty brown ears perked up. “Where are you from?”</p>
<p>“Over there,” Misto pointed in the direction of the Junkyard. “There’s a big group of us. I’m sure someone could help you out.”</p>
<p>It felt a bit foreign, referring to the Jellicles as ‘us.’ Mistoffelees still didn’t consider himself one of them, but his whole evening with Tugger certainly made it a fact that he did indeed live there. It was impossible to explain how comforted he felt in what was apparently his own den, or how Tugger would have gotten the personalised collar from him otherwise. Still, telling another cat he was actually one of them didn’t feel quite right. Not that he felt like explaining the whole memory loss thing to this stranger.</p>
<p>“How far is it?” the cat asked in a pained voice. “I don’t know how far my legs can go right now,”</p>
<p>“It’s not too far. I can help you walk if you need it,” Misto gave a small smile. He was reminded of how kind Munkustrap and Jellylorum had been with him right after he woke. No one needed to extend him that kindness. It was only fair that he offered the same kindness to a cat who clearly needed it.</p>
<p>“I might actually need it,” the dusty cat said in a low voice.</p>
<p>“Shouldn’t be a problem,” Misto smiled as he stood up. The dirty tom stood on shaky feet in return.</p>
<p>Misto noticed that his conversation companion presently looked like he was about to fall over already. Quickly he stepped over, attempting to offer his shoulder as a surface to lean on but a new problem arose. This cat was <em>tall. </em>Taller than Tugger, who already towered over the diminutive form of Mistoffelees.</p>
<p>“Uhm,” Misto said as he tried to maneuver around this skyscraper sized cat. He hadn’t looked <em>that </em>tall when he was several feet away.</p>
<p>The ginger tom knelt down as best he could, finally settling part of his body against Misto’s. “Sorry. You’re very small,”</p>
<p>Misto rolled his eyes. “I’m aware, and you’re also very large. Let’s get going, I don’t know how long I can walk with you draped over me,”</p>
<p>“I can’t begin to thank you enough—“</p>
<p>“Thank me if we actually get to where we’re going.”</p>
<p>It took… awhile. Much longer than Misto would have anticipated. Trying to walk an exhausted cat more than two heads taller than him was quite a feat. After the day he’d had he barely had the energy to walk himself back home, let alone another cat. Not to mention that the feeling of unwashed, smelly fur against his own pristinely kept black pelt was less than pleasant. Hopelessly he tried to hobble on at a quicker pace but his companion wasn’t able to keep pace with the odd way they had to orient themselves. Misto had half a mind to abandon ship and grab Tugger or Munkustrap. Surely a much taller cat would be able to finish the task with greater ease.</p>
<p>After much effort, a lot of internal grumbling and two nearly-injuring slips, Misto arrived into the Junkyard with his new… friend? Seemed like quite the strong word, but at least this cat was nice. Even if he did not smell great. Acquaintance might have been more apt.</p>
<p>It wasn’t until after Misto weaved the ginger tom through the back passageways that led to the clearing that he realised just how late it was. The clearing was completely devoid of its usual activity. He cast a glance to the tire, Munkustrap’s usual spot during the day, and was disappointed to find it empty. Of course of all the times he needed to talk to the Jellicle Protector, It was in the dead of night. Misto wouldn’t even begin to know where Munkustrap’s den was, and even if he did would he really resort to waking him for this? No, he decided.</p>
<p>Misto walked the garishly tall tom over to the tire and instructed him to sit down for the time being.</p>
<p>“I thought you said there are healers who live here?” he said through narrowed eyes as he slumped against the tire. Not <em>on </em>it as Misto had intended.</p>
<p>Misto wrung his paws together. “We do, it’s just really late,”</p>
<p>“Do you want me to sit here all night? I’m capable, but it’s not the most comfortable thing,”</p>
<p>Misto shook his head. “No, I don’t think so… just let me go find someone, okay? There has to be <em>someone </em>awake right now.”</p>
<p>Before the cat could offer a response Misto headed off. There had to be one single soul awake at night. They were cats, after all, who decided they all needed to be in bed at night? Unfortunately the only cat he knew of who was known to be up this late was Munkustrap, and there was no sign of the silver tabby anywhere. Misto thought bitterly that he was not the right cat for this job as he had no idea who else he could turn to. The thought briefly crossed his mind that he could go find Tugger, but which den was he in again? He knew at least Tugger was not in his own den right now thanks to his injury.</p>
<p>Hopelessly Misto began to wander away from the clearing, thinking that perhaps he would pass by a den with some activity inside and grab whoever was behind its doors. That was a scary thought since there could be just about anyone in any given den and he might not know them. They would surely know him, though. He shuddered at the thought of approaching a stranger with the request of caring for a cat they in turn did not know. This was beginning to become a mess. Misto pawed at his ears anxiously, why did he have to say yes to this bedraggled cat? He could have easily run away. This did not have to be his problem. And yet there the problem sat next to the tire.</p>
<p>A comforting scent hit Misto’s nose as he rounded a corner of piled up wood scraps. He wondered airily if he had accidentally padded the path towards what was supposed to be his den, that lavender had been lovely. But no, that wasn’t lavender. It was very clearly another cat, and to Misto’s partial horror the cat positioned around the corner was the Rum Tum Tugger. Well, Munkustrap was there too, but he was quite certain it was not the Protector’s scent he had perked up at. The pair were talking quietly, seated together on a rickety old dining chair.</p>
<p>Neither of them seemed to notice Misto approaching. He didn’t want to interrupt, but he <em>did </em>sort of need Munkustrap. He pawed at his ears again and cleared his throat to get their attention. Munkustrap was the first to notice, swiveling his ears in the direction of the new noise. His concentrated gaze softened when it landed on Misto.</p>
<p>“Misto, hello,” he smiled as he hopped up from the chair. “Are you alright? It’s quite late to be out,”</p>
<p>Misto bit back the urge to tell Munkustrap that the ‘it’s late’ admonishment applied to him too. “I know it is, but I need your help,”</p>
<p>Munk’s tail flicked slightly. “Help with what?”</p>
<p>“Uh…” Misto’s gaze shifted to Tugger, who was perched curiously on the edge of the chair, resting his chin on the back of his paws. “I found a cat outside of the Junkyard, he looks pretty hurt so I brought him back with me,” It was a rather vague explanation, but then again Misto wasn’t entirely sure how to make it not confusing.</p>
<p>That brought Tugger down from the chair. His ears were pinned back which was a new expression for him. “What were you doing outside the Junkyard?” he asked, voice thick with concern.</p>
<p>Misto suddenly felt small. Tugger was in no way scolding him but there was a sense that he had been caught doing something he shouldn’t have been doing.</p>
<p>“I— I wanted to do some more stargazing, so I went back to the clearing after you brought me to Jelly’s den. And then this cat showed up, and he looks like he can barely stand. I brought him back with me, I don’t know why,” Misto ducked his head. It all sounded very stupid out loud. Who did he think he was, bringing a perfect stranger back to the Junkyard and asking Munkustrap to deal with him?</p>
<p>“You… went back?” Tugger was nearly speechless.</p>
<p>“Well you barely gave me any time to actually look at the sky, so yeah,” Misto replied. He hadn’t meant for it to sound so snippy.</p>
<p>Munkustrap sighed. “Okay, while I’m not very happy that you left the Junkyard on your own, that’s not important right now,”</p>
<p>Tugger looked like he wanted to protest that it was indeed <em>very </em>important, but he wisely kept his mouth shut.</p>
<p>“Where did you take this cat, Misto?” Munk asked.</p>
<p>“He’s in the Junkyard clearing, sitting next to your tire,” Misto replied. At least he hoped that the ginger tom would still be there.</p>
<p>Munk flicked his tail again. “It’s not my tire, but why don’t you take us to him?”</p>
<p>Tugger scoffed. “Us?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Munk nodded. “Aren’t you coming?”</p>
<p>Tugger hesitated for just a moment before strolling over to Misto and giving him a rather curious look. “I guess I am now, lead the way Sparkles.”</p>
<p>Misto had half a mind to tell Tugger to stop calling him that, but it was getting less annoying the more Tugger used it. It still confused him nonetheless but he wasn’t about to tell Tugger to stop. He led the way back to the clearing where he had left his guest. It felt odd, having two of the most important cats in the tribe following <em>him. </em>At least he assumed Tugger was important, he was the son of their supposed leader after all.</p>
<p>Relief washed over Misto as he entered the clearing to see the ginger tom still slumped up against the tire. He turned to Munkustrap and Tugger and gestured vaguely towards their guest.</p>
<p>“That’s him over there. He doesn’t seem too shy so I don’t think you have to—“</p>
<p>Misto was put into a one-arm hold by Tugger before he could finish his sentence. All at once Munkustrap advanced on the injured tom with bared fangs and unsheathed claws. Tugger began backing away.</p>
<p>“Cover your eyes,” he hissed at Misto as he dragged the smaller tom away. Even with only one functioning arm Tugger was managing to keep Misto hostage.</p>
<p>He tried to wriggle free from Tugger’s grip but it was no use. His feet weren’t even touching the ground, he had no way to steady himself and escape. At the realization that his efforts were futile he sagged against Tugger’s stronghold.</p>
<p>“Why would I need to cover my eyes?”</p>
<p>“Just do it,” Tugger commanded. Gone was all the charm that usually came with Tugger’s voice. This was all urgence and no nuance.</p>
<p>The last thing Misto saw before he shut his eyes tightly was Munkustrap towering over the hunched ginger tom.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Macavity. Of all the cats for Mistoffelees to shepherd into the Junkyard, of course it had to be Macavity. It would have been all too easy for the Hidden Paw to convince poor unknowing Misto that he was an injured soul in need of help. The real question was how on earth did he know that Misto’s memory was compromised? Was he <em>actually </em>spying on them now? Tugger shuddered at the thought. He shuffled backwards with Misto still in his grip. Cracking an eye open to make sure he wasn’t going to bump into anything, he spotted a blur of black and white whirring past. Quickly he ducked himself and Misto behind a busted mirror.</p>
<p>“You always show up at the worst times, don’t you?” he sneered at the slinky figure several yards over.</p>
<p>Across the way Alonzo’s ears pinned back. “Says the cat who is currently backing away,”</p>
<p>Tugger rolled his eyes. “My arm’s broken, Patch, what do you expect me to do?”</p>
<p>“Stop calling me that,” Alonzo groaned. “Mind telling me how the hell Macavity managed to get back in here?”</p>
<p>Tugger chewed on his lip. He didn’t exactly want to admit to Alonzo that Misto had been responsible for this. Of course Alonzo was in the know about Misto’s situation, but that fact didn’t necessarily matter when Macavity was concerned.</p>
<p>“It was m—“ Misto started, but Tugger clamped a paw over his mouth.</p>
<p>“It was all so sudden,” Tugger said quickly. “I don’t know how he got in,” he said this harshly, hoping Misto would take the hint.</p>
<p>“Well we’ve got to do something,” Alonzo replied, casting a worried glance in the direction of the clearing. “I trust Munk on his own, but that doesn’t mean I want to just leave him,”</p>
<p>Tugger peered around the mirror to check on Munkustrap. Macavity was still sitting on the ground. He bore an expression that was… terrified? It wasn’t a face Tugger had ever seen on the ginger tom.</p>
<p>“Something’s not right,” Tugger said quietly.</p>
<p>Alonzo had since moved closer to Tugger and Misto. “What?”</p>
<p>“Mac would have usually started fighting by now,” Tugger replied. He hadn’t moved his eyes from the scene going on in the clearing. Macavity was mostly silent as Munkustrap went off on him, though Tugger couldn’t quite make out what the Protector was saying.</p>
<p>“You know Macavity, sometimes he likes to monologue,” Alonzo said airily.</p>
<p>“But he’s not even doing that. He’s just sitting there.” Tugger said thoughtfully.</p>
<p>Alonzo bristled when he realised Tugger was right. “I don’t like this. He’s about to do something. He wouldn’t sit there in silence for so long.”</p>
<p>Tugger watched as Munkustrap turned around and began walking back to where he had left Tugger and Misto. Macavity made no effort to follow. Pitifully the ginger tom brought his knees to his chest and sighed, as if he were trying to highlight the oddity of the situation. It was beyond bizarre to see the usually ferocious tom looking so small and upset.</p>
<p>Munkustrap’s doomy expression lightened when his eyes landed on Alonzo. Immediately the black and white tom rushed over to check that Munkustrap was unharmed.</p>
<p>“I’m alright, Lonz,” Munk smiled. He gave his mate an affectionate nuzzle, but after pulling away his face turned serious again. “Something’s going on,”</p>
<p>Tugger’s expression hardened. “I thought it looked weird. What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“He says he doesn’t know who I am, or who he is. Claims he’s never been here in the Junkyard before,”</p>
<p>“That’s what he told me when he saw me outside the Junkyard,” Misto piped up. When all three pairs of eyes turned on him, he shrank back a bit. Alonzo’s stare was piercing.</p>
<p>“I—I mean he didn’t tell me that he didn’t know who <em>he</em> was,” Misto said nervously.</p>
<p>“<em>You </em>brought him here?” Alonzo asked incredulously.</p>
<p>“Lonz, he couldn’t have known it was Macavity,” Munkustrap sighed. Tugger found himself feeling lighter at the fact that Munkustrap was definitely on the right side of things here.</p>
<p>“You’re not the type to talk to strangers,” Alonzo ventured at Misto.</p>
<p>Misto pawed at his ears. “He looked hurt, I thought we’d be able to help him,”</p>
<p>Tugger placed a protective paw on Misto’s shoulder. “Lay off, Lonz, he didn’t know. And in case you haven’t noticed, Munk is totally fine,”</p>
<p>Alonzo placed an equally protective arm around Munkustrap’s waist. “That’s beside the point. I know he’s fine,”</p>
<p>“So what’s your problem?” Tugger hissed.</p>
<p>Munkustrap sighed and gingerly removed himself from Alonzo’s grasp. He stepped in between his mate and his brother, ever the peacekeeper. “You two need to stop. We have an <em>actual </em>problem here, and I don’t need to break up a fight between you,”</p>
<p>“Well what are we supposed to do? He says he doesn’t know you but he could be lying,” Tugger shrugged.</p>
<p>Munk gave him an unsure look. “He could… but I’m not so sure. I don’t know how to explain it, but there’s nothing in his face that says he knows what’s going on,”</p>
<p>“He can be a good actor when he wants,” Alonzo said grimly.</p>
<p>Munk shook his head. “This seems like more than good acting,”</p>
<p>“You’re saying that he actually doesn’t know who he is?” Tugger asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what this is,” Munk sighed. “I just don’t know what would possess him to suddenly put on an act like this. It doesn’t benefit him in any way. And it’s nothing like his usual behavior.”</p>
<p>Tugger pondered this for a moment. Munkustrap was absolutely right, this wasn’t how Macavity usually acted. In fact it might have been damaging to his ego to put on the air of a pitiful, hurt cat. He always much preferred getting right to business, controlling and harming as many cats as possible before Munkustrap or Alonzo drove him away. Appearing weak, even if to gain access to the tribe, seemed out of character for him.</p>
<p>Suddenly an image flashed across Tugger’s mind. The electric blue line of lightning produced by Misto, striking Macavity square in the chest. It hadn’t managed to fell the ginger tom, but...</p>
<p>“Get the twins,” he said abruptly.</p>
<p>Munkustrap and Alonzo stared at him. Misto craned his neck to look up at him, though his expression was far less dramatic.</p>
<p>“Why? Tugger it’s late, I imagine they’re asleep,” Munk replied.</p>
<p>“Look me in the eye and tell me Tantomile and Coricopat actually sleep,” Tugger said dryly.</p>
<p>At this, Alonzo actually laughed. “He has a point, Munk,”</p>
<p>“Okay, so maybe they don’t sleep,” Munk caved. “But I don’t see what they have to do with this,”</p>
<p>Tugger struggled with the urge to roll his eyes. His brother was usually smarter than this. It was still a bit of a long-shot idea, but it didn’t make sense to believe there wasn’t something wrong with Macavity.</p>
<p>“Maybe something happened to Macavity, like what happened to Misto,” Tugger said. He realised it sounded out there, especially after Alonzo crinkled his nose at the idea.</p>
<p>“What, he lost his memory like Misto did?” the black and white tom scoffed. “That’s not possible. He was very much himself when I ran him off,”</p>
<p>“I’m just trying to make sense of this,” Tugger spat back.</p>
<p>Munkustrap pinched the bridge of his nose. Very rarely could he get his brother and his mate in the same area without them being harsh with each other. Of course tonight was no exception.</p>
<p>“Okay, Tugger, I’ll bite,” Munkustrap said. He turned his attention to Alonzo, who was still shooting Tugger a scathing look. “Lonz, will you go get Tantomile and Coricopat?”</p>
<p>Alonzo pinned his ears back. “Why me?”</p>
<p>“Because I don’t trust you and Tugger to not kill each other if I go and get them.” Munk sighed. It wasn’t exactly an exaggeration.</p>
<p>Not wanting to involve himself in another argument, Alonzo nodded and slipped off to fetch the twins. Tugger visibly relaxed his grip on Misto. God, Alonzo could be grating. Why Munkustrap had picked that cat of all cats to be his mate was completely beyond Tugger. His only redeeming quality seemed to be that he was good at giving Munkustrap a break when he needed it. Other than that he was nearly always insufferable. At least he was willing to help out here. Maybe he did have other redeeming qualities.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Mistoffelees felt terrible. He had never intended to bring such a dangerous cat into the Junkyard, accidental or not. If he had only asked for the cat’s name he would have known. All he needed was that name and he could have run away, or grabbed Munkustrap to alert him or <em>something. </em>Instead he brought the danger right here. This was apparently the cat who had broken Tugger’s arm, the one who had eliminated his memory. Misto wondered absently if Macavity had returned to finish the job. Or maybe he was so pleased with his handiwork he wanted to replicate it on someone else. Munkustrap maybe?</p>
<p>But… then again this seemed to be an odd situation. If this Macavity really was such a threat right now no one seemed too concerned. There didn’t seem to be any violent commotions coming from the clearing, and a glance around the corner showed that the scraped-up ginger tom hadn’t so much as moved a claw. Everyone who knew what this cat was capable of was confused about his behaviour. Either something rather out of the ordinary was going on, or Macavity was a fabulously conniving actor.</p>
<p>Tugger and Munkustrap had fallen into an unsure silence. Misto didn’t have much to say so he too stayed quiet. Tugger had seemed adamant to “protect” him from Alonzo— that was his name right? Alonzo? Up until now he hadn’t actually met the cat attached to that name, but the description fit perfectly so it had to be him. Not to mention how comfortable he seemed with Munkustrap. Regardless of his name he and Tugger didn’t like each other very much, the tension in the air was palpable as they verbally sparred with each other. Misto was happy to see him shooed off by Munkustrap to go fetch the twins.</p>
<p>Euagh. Mistoffelees didn’t exactly <em>dislike </em>Tantomile and Coricopat, but the idea of dealing with them after the day he’d been through was less than pleasant. They were nice cats, this was something he was sure of, but there was something about them that set him on edge. Tthe last time he talked to them they most definitely caught him in the lie that he had been trying to escape the Junkyard for good. Surely they remembered that. Misto hoped that the issue at hand would occupy their minds enough so they wouldn’t need to talk to him.</p>
<p>As if they knew he was dreading it, Alonzo returned with the twins trailing behind him. The pair looked alert as ever, giving credit to Tugger’s earlier statement about neither of them needing sleep. Maybe they just meditated long enough and that counted as sleep.</p>
<p>“Good evening,” Tantomile greeted with a smile. The pair stepped around Alonzo to face Misto and Tugger directly. Upon being freed from their presence, Alonzo approached Munkustrap and gave him a gentle nuzzle.</p>
<p>“Alonzo alerted us to the situation,” Coricopat said. Was he staring at Misto? Probably not.</p>
<p>Munkustrap nodded. “Thank you for coming to check on this, I know it’s late,”</p>
<p>“Where is Macavity now?” Tantomile asked. She didn’t seem to regard Munkustrap’s comment about the hour.</p>
<p>“He’s over by the tire,” Munkustrap replied. “Do you want me to come with you?”</p>
<p>Coricopat shook his head. Tantomile followed suit. “That may not be necessary,”</p>
<p>“We would like for Mistoffelees to accompany us,” Tantomile said.</p>
<p>Oh. That’s who had been staring at him. How <em>her </em>eyes had been boring into him through the gaze of her brother was a mystery.</p>
<p>Misto pawed at the ground. “Uh, me?”</p>
<p>Coricopat gave him a small nod. “Your input is invaluable,”</p>
<p>Misto raised a brow at the psychic tom. “My input? On what? Aren’t you just here to check him out?” What in the world did they need him for?</p>
<p>“Yes. However it is possible that you will be needed,” Tantomile put in.</p>
<p>Tugger stood in front of Misto. “No way is he going anywhere near Macavity again. That’s just not happening,”</p>
<p>Munkustrap sighed. Misto knew that this whole situation had to be wearing on him.</p>
<p>“Tugger,” the silver tabby said on an exhale. “I’m sure he’ll be fine. If he didn’t hurt me, and didn’t hurt Misto before, I don’t think he’s in any danger,”</p>
<p>“We will keep him at a safe distance,” Coricopat offered.</p>
<p>“We do not need him close to Macavity,” Tantomile agreed.</p>
<p>Misto watched as Tugger’s face contorted into a scowl. “So why do you need him at all?”</p>
<p>Coricopat actually narrowed his eyes. It was the first time Misto had seen anything but a neutral expression on either of them. “We do not need to explain this to you, Tugger,” he said plainly.</p>
<p>“What?!” Tugger hissed. “Everlasting— if my arm wasn’t broken I’d strangle both of you! Don’t talk to me like that!”</p>
<p>Munkustrap pinched the bridge of his nose and once again physically put himself between his brother and a cat he was fighting with. Misto found himself wondering what Tugger’s problem was. He hadn’t shown himself to be <em>this </em>grouchy before, let alone so easy to irritate. Something was going on, though he wasn’t sure what it was.</p>
<p>“Enough,” Munkustrap said firmly. “We need to get this figured out. Tugger, I understand your concerns but I don’t think that Misto is in any danger. If the twins need him then they need him. If anything happens, I’ll be right here. I’m not going to let Macavity hurt him.”</p>
<p>Misto marveled at how good Munkustrap was at this. Everyone straightened at his firm tone, but it wasn’t scolding at all. It was like an anchor they could all hold on to amidst all the confusing uncertainty going on.</p>
<p>“Fine,” Tugger said as he crossed his arms. “Be careful with him.”</p>
<p>“We will.” Tantomile replied softly.</p>
<p>With that the twins turned on their heels and rounded the corner to the clearing, beckoning Misto to follow them with a unified twitch of their tails. Reluctantly he swerved around Tugger’s solid stance and followed them.</p>
<p>Before they could reach the clearing, the twins rounded on him. They both bore curious looks. Misto wanted to crawl out of his skin.</p>
<p>“Mistoffelees,” Coricopat started. “Tell us what you’ve gathered from speaking to Macavity,”</p>
<p>What he’d gathered? What did that mean? “Uh… he seems pretty confused. And hurt. He told me that cats have been beating him up left and right. That doesn’t make sense now, since I think Macavity is good fighter from what I know,”</p>
<p>Tantomile nodded. “He is. He did not try to fight you?”</p>
<p>“No, not at all,” Misto shook his head. “I’m telling you he just seems confused. He said he doesn’t know where he is or anything,”</p>
<p>Coricopat flicked his tail. “That is certainly interesting,”</p>
<p>“What do you think is happening?”</p>
<p>“We cannot be sure without seeing him ourselves,” Tantomile replied.</p>
<p>“Tugger thinks it’s what happened to me,” Misto said quietly. At the attentive movement of the twins’ ears, he understood that Alonzo had not relayed this bit.</p>
<p>“Does he?” Coricopat said.</p>
<p>Misto shrank back. “Yes... but that’s just an idea, right? Alonzo doesn’t think that’s it,”</p>
<p>Tantomile blinked. “It is possible. We will have to see.”</p>
<p>Just as quickly as they had rounded on him, the pair shifted away from Misto and continued the short journey. They truly were an odd duo.</p>
<p>Positioned at the tire just as Misto had left him, sat Macavity. He almost looked like he was asleep the way he was sitting with his head lolled to one side. However at the impending shuffling of feet his head snapped up.</p>
<p>“It’s you!” he exclaimed when his eyes found Misto.</p>
<p>Misto stopped at the recognition. He was not friends with this cat, no matter what he had maybe implied earlier. This was a dangerous cat he did not want to be friendly to. “Uh… hi?”</p>
<p>“What is everyone’s problem? You told me that they were nice, but that silver cat almost killed me!” Macavity said as he scrambled to his feet.</p>
<p>“They are… they’re just scared. And confused,” Misto replied. How much was he supposed to reveal? He wasn’t sure if he was even supposed to be talking to Macavity in the first place.</p>
<p>“We are here to help,” Coricopat interrupted. He gave Misto a knowing look and approached the tire with Tantomile. Misto breathed a sigh of relief at the intervention. Anything to not have to backpedal here with the cat he had promised sanctuary.</p>
<p>Macavity looked the pair up and down with uncertain eyes. “You’re the healers?”</p>
<p>Tantomile positioned herself on one side of Macavity, effectively sandwiching him between the pair. “No, that is not our role. We are here for a more spiritual affair,”</p>
<p>Macavity fidgeted. “Spiritual? I’m covered in wounds, and you want to do something spiritual?”</p>
<p>“It does not sound relevant, we know,” Coricopat replied. “However it is for us,”</p>
<p>Macavity weighed this for a moment. Misto watched the gears in his head turn as his yellow eyes flickered back and forth between the two cats. It sounded absurd, this request to do anything non-medical, but finally the ginger tom seemed somewhat satisfied with it. “What do you need to do?”</p>
<p>“We merely need to touch your arm to establish a connection,” Tantomile smiled.</p>
<p>“That’s all?” Macavity said blankly. “What does that do for me?”</p>
<p>“It helps us to understand you. It will not take long,” Coricopat replied.</p>
<p>Misto could sense Macavity’s frustration, so he knew the twins could too. Clearly no one was going to clue him in to the fact that he was a feared and hated cat by everyone he had come into contact with.</p>
<p>Macavity eyed them carefully but nodded. “Alright, do what you need to do.”</p>
<p>The twins sighed in relief. Tantomile set a paw gently on Macavity’s arm and Coricopat repeated the gesture on the side he stood on. At the simultaneous contact, both cats closed their eyes and stiffened their posture. Macavity did nothing for a few seconds, but eventually he too shut his eyes. Misto watched as the trio stood motionless for several minutes. He looked over to where he assumed Munkustrap would be watching, and found the eyes of the Protector, Alonzo, and Tugger trained on the action. Or lack of.</p>
<p>After a short eternity Macavity’s eyes snapped open, followed by the twins’ moments later. They removed their paws from the ginger tom and gently eased him back into a sitting position.</p>
<p>“One moment,” Tantomile told him. “We will return.”</p>
<p>The two tabbies padded over to Misto and gave him another synchronised tail flick. Misto took that as his cue and followed them. They returned to the trio of awaiting toms. Tugger gave Misto a thorough check, which Misto found highly unnecessary. Tugger had been watching the entire time, he knew nothing had happened.</p>
<p>“So?” Munkustrap asked. “Did that give you an idea of what’s happening with him?”</p>
<p>Coricopat nodded. “It is reasonable to believe that a similar reaction to what has happened to Mistoffelees occurred in Macavity,”</p>
<p>“Reasonable to believe?” Tugger snorted.</p>
<p>“The aura is undeniably his,” Tantomile said, as if that explained anything at all.</p>
<p>“However there is a distance with it. It is not at the surface,” Coricopat continued.</p>
<p>Upon looking at the quartet of confused faces, Tantomile clarified further. “As is the case with Mistoffelees,”</p>
<p>“The memories are not his to claim,” Coricopat said.</p>
<p>Tugger crossed his arms. “So it’s just the same as what happened to Misto?”</p>
<p>“That is likely. A blast of magic on both fronts could certainly account for such a phenomenon,” Tantomile replied.</p>
<p>“You don’t sound so sure,” Tugger retorted. Munkustrap nudged him and mumbled something about being nice.</p>
<p>“It is a difficult situation. We would like to keep Macavity here for the night,” Coricopat said in a slightly wavering voice. Misto knew that keeping such a notorious cat wasn’t the best idea, but if the twins thought it was a good idea…</p>
<p>“No,” Tugger said darkly. “Absolutely not,”</p>
<p>“Tugger this is not your decision to make,” Munkustrap reminded him gently. He turned to speak directly to the twins. “Why do you two need him?”</p>
<p>“It may be beneficial to helping Mistoffelees if we can discover the magical link here,” Tantomile replied. Misto looked at them curiously. They were so deeply invested in his situation, but for what reason? Did they gain anything from solving this?</p>
<p>“We will care for him as any other cat. It may invite trouble if we reveal his identity to him,” Coricopat added. His voice was getting quieter.</p>
<p>Munkustrap and Alonzo exchanged nervous glances. Tugger looked like he was about to smack both of the psychics if they suggested one more insane thing.</p>
<p>“Well I will tell you I don’t like this very much,” Munkustrap began. “But I trust that you two can handle a slightly incapacitated Macavity,”</p>
<p>“What?!” Tugger exclaimed. “Munk, you can’t be saying that. It’s <em>Macavity. </em>He can’t stay here!”</p>
<p>Munkustrap swiveled so he was facing Tugger head on. “It’s Macavity, sure. But it’s not exactly him, and I don’t think that he’s going to suddenly regain every memory he has overnight,” He glanced over his shoulder to the twins. “Right?”</p>
<p>“Highly unlikely,” Tantomile assured him.</p>
<p>“Right, it’s highly unlikely. If keeping him here can help them figure out what we can do for Misto, don’t you want that?” Munk asked Tugger.</p>
<p>Misto felt unfathomably small in the middle of this conversation. It was partially about him, though he didn’t really have a say in any of it. His opinion on keeping Macavity in the Junkyard or not didn’t matter so much seeing as he was the reason for the tom’s current presence.</p>
<p>“I guess,” Tugger said through gritted teeth. “But we’re not keeping him for good,”</p>
<p>Munkustrap flicked his tail. “Why would I want to keep him for good?” It was <em>almost </em>a snarl. “Tugger, if he shows any signs of remembering who he is, he’s out. That’s a guarantee,”</p>
<p>“If he should show any signs of his true self with us overnight, we know how to subdue him,” Coricopat added. Misto didn’t want to ponder why or how they knew to do that. He was quickly understanding that these two were wildly powerful cats, only brought to a mild level by their calm demeanour.</p>
<p>“Good,” Tugger sighed. All at once exhaustion seemed to run along his face and sag at his body. “I’m sorry, this is just all a bit much,”</p>
<p>“You’ve had a pretty long day. Why don’t I help you back to Jenny’s?” Munk said, tone noticeably softer.</p>
<p>For a moment Misto thought Tugger was going to step back into a fighting mode again. But his posture stayed limp as he nodded. “Yeah, that’d be nice. I want to be as far away from him as possible,”</p>
<p>Munkustrap smiled. “Alright, let’s go,” He turned his attention back to the twins. “I’ll be back in a few minutes and we can finish up here,”</p>
<p>The twins nodded. At the talk of long days and the thought of rest, Misto yawned rather audibly. It <em>had </em>been a taxing day, physically and emotionally. He didn’t know the last time he had been awake for so long. Sleep sounded amazing, but he wasn’t sure he could find Jellylorum’s den on his own.</p>
<p>All eyes snapped to Misto at his dramatic yawn. Munkustrap gave him an almost pitying look. He nudged Alonzo’s shoulder. “Why don’t you take Misto over to Jelly’s,” He glanced at the twins. “That is, if you both are done with him for now?”</p>
<p>Coricopat nodded. “We are. He should rest.”</p>
<p>Alonzo took the confirmation and began ushering Misto away from the small crowd. Misto felt anxiety rise in his chest at the touch of a cat he didn’t know. Alonzo had been nothing but combative to Tugger this entire time, and that was all he knew about him. Well, that and that he was Munkustrap’s mate, but the fact that he didn’t like Tugger seemed more important. He had no idea how this cat felt about <em>him</em>, especially since he was... maybe Tugger’s mate. What a foreign thought.</p>
<p>Luckily Alonzo seemed to sense his reluctance to be touched. He drew his paws back but kept walking. “Sorry about that.” he said quickly.</p>
<p>“Uh… it’s okay. Thank you.” was all Misto could think to say. He was almost mad at Alonzo for riling Tugger up so badly.</p>
<p>Thankfully it wasn’t too long of a trip to Jellylorum’s den. Generously she still allowed Misto to have full privacy in her den. Grateful as he was for the opportunity to have the place completely to himself, he couldn’t help but yearn for his actual den. He longed for the fluffy blankets and the comforting scent of lavender again. Tugger was supposed to ask Munkustrap about letting him move over there permanently, but clearly that didn’t happen. Maybe that’s what they had been talking about when Misto found them. Either way it wasn’t happening tonight.</p>
<p>“Right, here you are,” Alozno said abruptly at the den’s entrance. “Munkustrap will probably come get you in the morning,”</p>
<p>Misto bit back a sigh. Would it be too much to let tomorrow be a relaxing day with no intervention from anyone or anything? This day had enough excitement and misadventure packed in it for about an entire week. “Okay, that sounds good,” is what he said instead.</p>
<p>Alonzo stood there awkwardly for a few painful seconds. This cat didn’t like him, Misto decided. Either that or he hated Tugger so much that it just bled over into hating Misto too for no reason. But he definitely wasn’t sure how to act with him one on one.</p>
<p>“Uh, thank you for bringing me over here,” Misto said to break the silence.</p>
<p>Alonzo straightened his posture. “Of course, you’re welcome. I have to apologise about earlier. Seeing Macavity really put me on edge,”</p>
<p>“You didn’t do anything to me,” Misto shrugged. That was sort of true, though he would admit he did hate seeing Tugger upset.</p>
<p>“Maybe not, but I was acting like a bratty kitten,” Alonzo sighed. “I hate for anyone to see me like that,”</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Misto said slowly. “I can tell you two don’t get along very well,”</p>
<p>Alonzo shook his head. “We don’t, but we’ve been trying to work on it,” He cast a look up to the night sky and sighed. “Anyway, it’s not your problem. I just feel bad for putting you in the middle of it,”</p>
<p>“I appreciate that,” Misto said. “Thank you. Uh, I’m gonna… go to bed now,” He didn’t want to be rude, but goodness was he exhausted.</p>
<p>“Of course. Get some rest.” Alonzo said with a nod.</p>
<p>Misto watched the black and white saunter away and felt possibly the most confused he had felt all day. Moments before he was certain this cat hated him, or at the very least didn’t think highly of him, but here he was showing him a kindness.</p>
<p>It was far too late to be considering the various motivations of Alonzo, Misto decided. The bed was calling his name. Gleefully he curled up under the fluffiest blanket he could find. Whatever confusing messes awaiting him tomorrow, those were tomorrow Misto’s problem. He’d be able to handle it.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>